Beauty and the Goblin
by Boo-Chester
Summary: Jules, jeune femme prometteuse devra faire face à la fougue et la désinvolture sans limite d'un Harry à la tête d'Oscrop. Harry / OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous amis lecteurs ! Me revoici depuis un long moment de silence avec ce début de fiction que je vous propose un peu hasardeuse. Sans vous raconter ma vie, je suis tombée sous le charme du personnage d'Harry lorsque je suis allée voir The Amazing Spiderman 2. Je trouve toutes les facettes de sa personnalité fascinante et il m'a prit l'envie de les exploiter.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Note: rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personnage de Jules.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Central Park offre un lieu d'évasion totale en plein milieu de cette ville aussi bruyant qu'animée. Il n'y a rien de plus réconfortant pour un habitant de New-York que de venir se ressourcer ici le temps de quelques minutes. Des personnes âgées, des familles, des sportifs, des touristes, on trouve de tout dans ce parc, mais l'on y trouve en particulier sérénité et calme. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'est venu chercher Jules en faisant son jogging quotidien ici. Avec son vieux pantalon de sport et son k-way bien trop grand pour elle, Jules brave la pluie pour venir courir pendant une demi-heure. Cela lui permet toujours de décompresser de sa vie qui semble toujours aller bien trop vite et de cette pression constante qu'elle ressent sur ses épaules. Jeune étudiante en biochimie, Jules est la fierté de ses professeurs qui ne cessent de lui répéter qu'un avenir grandiose l'attend. Un peu comme si sa voie est déjà toute tracée, et cet aspect la dérange particulièrement. Si elle mène une vie très organisée, elle se surprend de plus en plus à vouloir de l'aventure et du rêve. Tel un robot, elle a mené sa vie dans un seul et unique but : réussir. Sans jamais flancher, Jules a mené brillement ses études jusqu'ici, lui permettant ainsi d'obtenir un poste d'assistante dans un petit mais efficace laboratoire de biochimie. Jules n'est pas peu fier de sa réussite car elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne la doit qu'à elle seule.

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Jules chasse toute trace de stress de son esprit avant de commencer son jogging habituel. A partir de demain, une grosse semaine l'attend la ville de New-York organise un gigantesque salon regroupant une multitude d'entreprises locales, Jules a été désignée avec plusieurs autres collègues pour l'animation du stand du laboratoire. Si elle pressent que cette expérience sera enrichissante, elle est également persuadée qu'elle ne sera pas de tout repos, il est important pour le laboratoire de se faire connaitre à grande échelle pour avoir l'occasion de se développer. Jules y voit également l'opportunité rêvée pour prouver sa valeur et sa motivation. Pour se booster, Jules décide de courir une heure de plus ce soir-là.

* * *

Ses longs cheveux roux remontés en un chignon des plus banals, un tailleur strict sur les épaules et ses lunettes épaisses sur le nez, Jules est la première du laboratoire à arriver sur le salon. Elle passe un long moment à organiser leur minuscule stand avant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Peu à peu, les lieux prennent vie, tout le monde s'affaire sur son propre stand avant l'arrivée des visiteurs et un brouhaha assourdissant s'installe. Lorsque son responsable arrive sur le salon, Jules est obligée d'élever la voix pour le saluer :

**-Bonjour Alan. Tout est fin prêt.**

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Alan emmène sa jeune employée faire le tour des stands pour observer les potentiels concurrents. Soudain, il se fige devant un gigantesque stand portant en gros caractère le nom d'Oscorp. Qui ne connait pas cette multinationale après l'affaire Connors ? Depuis, New-York voue un culte sans faille pour Spiderman et Oscorp semble devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour redorer son image. Jules n'a jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à tout ce tapage médiatique autour de cette histoire, considérant le Docteur Connors comme un homme bien égoïste et préférant rester le plus loin possible de tout ce qui concerne Oscorp. Concernant Spiderman, la jeune étudiante n'a pas d'avis tranché, c'est étrange de combattre le crime dans une telle tenue mais elle considère qu'il ne fait pour autant pas de mal, bien au contraire. Ce qui l'intrigue le plus est la provenance de telles capacités et ne peut s'empêcher de se questionner sur le lien entre Spiderman, le Docteur Connors et Oscorp. Tandis qu'Alan finit par passer son chemin, Jules attrape un prospectus posé sur le stand. « Les innovations de demain dès aujourd'hui » peut-on y lire en phrase d'accroche, ce qui arrache un petit sourire moqueur à la jeune femme. Oscorp veut toujours aller trop vite, personne ne semble avoir tiré les leçons des derniers événements et si cela continue de la sorte, l'opération séduction de la compagnie va déboucher sur un autre drame. Ne préférant pas y penser et désirant se concentrer uniquement sur son propre avenir, Jules chiffonne le prospectus entre ses mains tout en chassant Oscorp de ses pensées.

**-Oscorp ne semble pas avoir satisfait vos attentes.**

Jules se retourne en sursautant pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de parler. Jeune, il ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années bien que son costume sombre lui donne un air plus âgé. Cette sorte de coupe au bol lui donne un air de fils à papa, mais c'est son regard qui hypnotise aussitôt Jules. Clair, lumineux, son regard est perçant et fait presque rougir la jeune femme lorsqu'il se met à la détailler de la tête au pied. Il s'approche d'elle avec un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres, lui prend le prospectus des mains sans la toucher une seule fois et le déplie.

**-Cette brochure est vraiment très bien, qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez exactement ?**

Jules, ne souhaitant pas se laisser démonter par un des employés d'Oscorp décide de ne pas passer par quatre chemins pour exprimer son point de vue.

**-La brochure en elle-même est très bien faite. Ce qui me déplait, c'est d'oser vendre du rêve aux personnes les plus malades sur cette terre et de n'avoir comme résultat qu'un Docteur mi- humain mi- reptile qui s'en prend à la population de cette ville.**

Elle sent qu'elle a fait mouche, le jeune homme se tortille imperceptiblement sur place et il ne faut pas être un ingénieur pour se rendre compte qu'il n'apprécie guère cette réponse.

**-Oh ! Parce que votre petit laboratoire de rien du tout fait mieux certainement ? Avec votre budget aussi ridiculement petit, que comptez-vous accomplir ?** dit-il pourtant d'une voix posée.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jules qui se renfrogne. Pour qui se prend-il à juger le travail d'Alan ainsi que son travail de la sorte sous prétexte qu'il ne provient pas d'une multinationale ? Leurs projets ne sont pas nombreux mais ont tous des ambitions qui vont bien au-delà de l'image de petit laboratoire que son entreprise peut renvoyer.

**-Nos aspirations sont légales, utiles et désintéressées de toutes valeurs d'enrichissement ! s'exclame la rousse en reprenant le prospectus entre ses mains. Mais ce ne sont certainement pas des intérêts qui ont de l'importance à vos yeux, et assurément encore moins à ceux de votre pourriture de patron.**

De mauvaiseté, Jules lance le prospectus en plein milieu du front du jeune homme avant de tourner les talons. Elle est furieuse, rien ne la met plus en colère que les réflexions snobinardes qu'elle vient d'entendre et au final, cela la motive encore plus à performer durant le salon. Si Oscorp veut la guerre, Jules est capable de tout pour leur prouver qu'ils n'ont pas choisi le bon adversaire. Elle redescend tout de même d'un cran quand les premiers visiteurs font leur entrée, affiche un sourire courtois et accueil avec politesse la première personne qui s'approche d'elle.

L'ensemble des employés du laboratoire est satisfait de cette première matinée, énormément de contacts ont été pris lançant ainsi cette semaine d'exposition de la meilleure façon possible. Jules est souriante, elle aime expliquer à des clients potentiels ce qui est réalisé chez eux et leurs exposer leurs atouts, c'est une manière pour elle de se sentir encore plus utile, c'est donc avec beaucoup de déception qu'elle accueille la demande d'Alan.

**-Pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas ? En plus, ce type est complétement cinglé, je refuse de perdre mon temps en participant à la présentation de son projet.**

**-Le Docteur Fleming est un très grand scientifique auquel tu devrais montrer plus de respect Jules. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur son nouveau projet mais je ne peux pas quitter le stand.**

Alan est souriant, mais Jules sent bien qu'il ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix et c'est avec un grand soupire qu'elle se diriger vers le lieu de la présentation. Sur le chemin, elle entend de nombreuses personnes s'exclamer à quel point ce professeur est génial, ce qui arrache des hochements de tête dubitatifs à Jules. Se faufilant à travers la foule, la jeune étudiante réussie à trouver une place assise à côté d'une jeune blonde à laquelle elle ne fait d'abord pas attention.

Durant toute la présentation du Docteur Fleming, Jules s'impatiente de pouvoir fuir loin de lui. Elle retient tant bien que mal des exclamations de colère et fusille du regard toutes les personnes qui semblent en admiration devant lui. Mais elle finit par céder lorsqu'il insinue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, qu'il vaut mieux que les enfants du tiers-monde mangent de la viande clonée et chimique plutôt que rien du tout. C'en est trop pour Jules qui bondit sur ses jambes avant de s'exprimer haut et fort :

**-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Cette viande miracle que vous proposez sera certainement la cause de milliers de cancers.**

**-La nourriture qui sera produite avec l'aide de cette méthode novatrice sera parfaitement saine pour la consommation mondiale.**

**-Alors vous n'auriez aucune crainte à la gouter vous-même ?**

Devant le silence gêné du Docteur, Jules en rajoute une couche.

**-Des tests sur votre « solution miracle » ont été faits, prouvant la présence de nombreux produits chimiques hautement cancérigène. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous positionner en sauveur du monde, à votre place, je courrais rectifier votre méthode avant de fanfaronner de la sorte.**

En quelques secondes, deux vigiles tombent sur Jules, l'emmenant de force en dehors de la salle de présentation. La jeune femme a beau se débattre, les deux costauds ne la relâche que devant son stand, lui interdisant de nouveau l'entrée de la salle de présentation. Tandis qu'Alan s'approche d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, Jules réarrange ces vêtements.

**-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Tu aurais dû l'entendre vanter sa solution miracle !** grommèle Jules. **Il ne se rend même pas compte que ce qu'il fabrique est du poison.**

**-Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à faire une croix sur des possibles notes ?**

Le regard que Jules lance à son responsable lui donne une réponse sans équivoque, et il retourne à ses occupations, non sans un grand rire moqueur.

**-Va prendre l'air ! Cela te fera le plus grand bien.**

Jules décide de suivre les conseils d'Alan, après tout, elle est enfermée dans le salon depuis ce matin, voir la lumière du jour ne pourra pas lui faire de mal.

Appuyée contre le mur du bâtiment, Jules profite de la sensation du soleil sur sa peau, les yeux fermés alors qu'une voix s'élève dans sa direction.

**-Hey ! Toi !**

Jules ouvre aussitôt les yeux et reconnait sa voisine blonde de tout à l'heure. Bien qu'elle ne semble pas agressive, Jules reste prudente craignant de faire face à une fan dévouée du cher Docteur.

**-Cela fait un moment que je te cherche, je tenais absolument à te féliciter pour ton petit discours de tout à l'heure !** dit-elle en tendant la main. **Je suis Gwen Stacy, et toi ?**

Jules lui serre la main avec grand plaisir, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'est pas seule à être contre les recherches du Docteur Fleming.

**-Jules Samuels. Je travaille pour le laboratoire Peterson &amp; Chains.**

**-Oscorp.**

Jules doit se crisper légèrement puisque Gwen ajoute.

**-Oui je sais, ce n'est pas l'entreprise la plus respectable au monde, mais cela me permet d'avoir accès à une technologie de pointes pour effectuer mes recherches. Et depuis l'affaire du Lézard, Oscorp semble vouloir se rattraper.**

**-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Imagine ce qu'ils sont capable de faire uniquement pour ranimer leur image.**

**-Oh je suis cela de très près, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Jules ne saisie pas la dernière remarque de Gwen mais passe rapidement à autre chose. Les deux jeunes femmes passent une bonne heure à discuter de leurs expériences en tant qu'étudiantes et finissent par se rendre compte qu'elles étudient toutes les deux à la même université. Lorsqu'elles se font rappeler à l'ordre pour revenir sur leurs stands, elles décident d'échanger leurs numéros pour rapidement se revoir.

Le salon est une réussite pour Jules qui a un franc succès auprès des visiteurs, et encore plus auprès d'Alan qui découvre une nouvelle facette de sa petite protégée. Mais le plus important reste tout de même les fonds qu'ils ont réussi à lever pour mettre en route le projet de dépollution naturelle des sols.

Durant toute la durée du salon, Gwen et Jules ont passé chaque repas ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, faisant naître entre elle une belle complicité qui n'est malheureusement pas au goût de tout le monde. Personne ne semble voir d'un bon œil cette relation naissante, particulièrement les collègues de Jules qui craignent de la voir rapidement débauchée par Oscorp.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent autour d'un café dans un petit bar chaleureux de New-York. Elles se sont échangées de nombreux SMS mais viennent seulement de trouver un créneau durant lequel elles sont toutes les deux libres.

**-J'ai appris pour la mort de Norman Osborn, ce n'est pas trop la folie ?**

**-Un peu. C'est son fils, Harry qui va reprendre les rênes d'Oscorp et cela rend frileux les investisseurs. Heureusement, cela n'a pas vraiment d'impact dans les laboratoires. Tout du moins, pour l'instant. C'est plus Peter qui m'inquiète.**

**-Peter ?**

Gwen a déjà parlé de nombreuses fois de Peter dans ses messages, il semble être un sacré personnage. Jules est impatiente de pouvoir faire sa connaissance, si Gwen le porte avec autant d'estime dans son cœur, c'est qu'il doit être quelqu'un de bien.

**-Oui, Peter est un ami d'enfance de Harry, ils se sont perdus de vue lorsqu'Harry a été envoyé en pensionnat en Angleterre si j'ai bien compris. Peter tente de le joindre en vain, il est inquiet et assez perturbé par toute cette histoire.**

La rouquine se sent soudainement coupable d'être plus désolée pour Peter que pour Harry Osborn, pourtant, elle aimerait être capable de faire quelque chose pour aider Peter et Gwen par la même occasion.

**-Peter devrait être patient, après tout cela ne fait que trois jours que Norman Osborn est décédé, la pression médiatique doit être forte autour de son héritier.**

**-Est-ce une pointe de compassion que j'entends là ?** taquine Gwen en donnant un léger coup de coude à son amie.

Jules fait semblant de se renfrogner mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un homme saute sur Gwen faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

**-Peter !** s'exclame la blondinette après avoir embrassé son compagnon. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?**

**-Je passais dans le coin quand je t'ai vu. Tu dois être Jules, c'est ça ?**

Cette dernière acquiesce avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Peter semble être un jeune homme comme tous les autres, mais Jules décèle également une grande part de mystère en lui. Dans tous les cas, Gwen a raison, les yeux de Peter débordent de fantaisie et il le prouve rapidement en plaisantant aussitôt avec Jules, qui finit ravie de voir leur tête à tête se transformer en trio.

**-Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur, fait remarquer Gwen, il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**-Oui**, annonce Peter euphorique, **Harry a enfin répondu à mes appels. Nous avons prévu de nous voir bientôt. Je suis tellement soulagé.**

Gwen prend la main de Peter qu'elle serre dans la sienne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis que leurs regards se croisent. Personne ne peut douter du lien qui les uni, ils se regardent avec tellement d'amour que pendant un court instant, Jules se sent de trop. Peter dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Gwen avant de s'éclipser avec un dernier geste pour Jules.

**-Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux !** s'exclame Jules avec un grand sourire.

**-Et toi alors ? demande Gwen, un air sérieux sur son visage. Tu n'as personne ?**

**-Si seulement j'avais le temps !**

Jules soupire, elle s'est depuis si longtemps persuadée de ne pas être faite pour l'amour qu'elle ne prend même plus la peine de regarder les hommes autour d'elle, il est capital pour elle de réussir dans sa vie professionnelle avant tout.

**-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu trouves toujours du temps pour ce genre de chose. De quoi as-tu peur ?**

**-Peur ? Moi ? Tu rigoles ! Je suis au boulot de sept heures le matin jusqu'à parfois dix heures du soir, comment veux-tu que j'ai du temps à consacrer à quelqu'un d'autre comme il se doit ? Cela peut te paraitre étrange, mais j'aime ma solitude, c'est… reposant.**

Gwen laisse échapper un petit soupire, ne croyant pas un seul mot de son amie mais préfère changer de sujet de conversation pour ne pas mettre Jules mal à l'aise. Elles finissent par se quitter quelques heures plus tard, se promettant de se revoir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que Jules est confortablement installée dans son canapé, les cheveux négligemment relevés, habillée d'un vieux jogging, le regard rivé sur un dossier complet sur toutes les plantes existantes capables de filtrer naturellement les sols des pollutions humaines, elle reçoit un étrange message de Gwen qui lui demande si elle est capable de se préparer en moins d'une heure. Intriguée, Jules essaie d'en savoir un plus sur les projets de Gwen mais cette dernière ne cesse de répondre avec des smileys agaçants. Pendant un instant, Jules hésite, elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de sortir ce soir, mais elle reçoit encore trois messages de Gwen qui lui promet une soirée mémorable et lui donne l'adresse du rendez-vous. Cela ne lui fera certainement pas de mal de s'aérer l'esprit, Jules envoie un message à son amie pour lui confirmer sa présence avant de filer sous la douche.

Après s'être préparée en vitesse, ses épaisses lunettes sur le nez, la rouquine soupire, ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir se débarrasser de ses horreurs, malheureusement, sa vue ne se stabilise pas, il lui est donc impossible de porter des lentilles. Balayant toutes pensées négatives, Jules quitte son appartement en se pressant, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit en retard.

Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le restaurant, elle aperçoit Gwen et Peter assis tous les deux sur la banquette, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. D'emblée, Jules sent qu'ils manigancent quelque chose mais elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière puisqu'ils font de grands signes dans sa direction.

**-Vous savez que vous avez l'air de deux évadés de l'asile psychiatrique tous les deux !** dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Gwen qui semble trouver la situation particulièrement amusante.

**-Je pense que dans peu de temps, tu vas être convaincue que l'on doit absolument y retourner**, répond Peter.

**-Dites-moi ce que vous manigancez.**

Jules n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un jeune homme prend place à côté d'elle. C'est avec un certain effroi qu'elle reconnait le jeune homme du salon avec qui elle a eu une altercation. Il la sonde du regard tandis que Jules se décompose sur place, totalement surprise de lui faire face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre tout frais, tout chaud puisque je viens de terminer la relecture. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Cissy Allerdyce ; merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait tellement plaisir ! :) je suis contente que ce début de fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce sera de même pour la suite. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis également.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**-Harry, voici Jules Samuels Jules, voici Harry Osborn**, dit Peter royalement amusé par la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux.

**-Enchanté**, dit Harry un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Jules répond par un sourire crispé avant de fixer son regard sur le menu, et reste muette jusqu'à ce que Peter engage la conversation avec son ami. Gwen fait quelques tentatives de discussion, mais Jules ne répond que par monosyllabes, ne sachant pas encore si elle doit être en colère après Gwen ou après elle-même pour s'être fait piéger aussi facilement.

Voyant que la serveuse est un peu longue à venir, les garçons décident d'aller chercher les boissons directement au bar, donnant l'occasion à Gwen de parler franchement à son amie.

**-Tu m'en veux ?**

Jules hausse les épaules.

**-Aller, je suis certaine que tu vas passer un bon moment avec nous. Et puis, Harry a tellement insisté quand je lui ai dit qui tu étais !**

**-Il a… insisté ?**

**-Oui, je lui ai expliqué que tu étais la jeune fille qui avait interpelé le Docteur Fleming avec autant de courage. Il a immédiatement eu l'air intéressé, depuis, il n'a pas arrêté de demander à Peter d'organiser une soirée pour te rencontrer. C'est super non ?**

**-Gwen ! Il représente tout ce que je déteste le plus dans notre milieu !**

**-Essaie de lui donner une chance, je suis certaine qu'il pourrait t'étonner.**

**-C'est impossible, désolée. Je veux bien prendre sur moi pour ce soir, mais je ne veux plus que tu me refasses un coup pareil. Jamais ! D'accord ?**

**-D'accord**, acquiesce Gwen avec une moue boudeuse.

Les garçons revenus avec les boissons, la conversation change aussitôt et se dirige vers le sujet préféré des New-Yorkais : Spiderman. Alors que Gwen et Peter semblent avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour la personne qui se cache derrière le masque de l'araignée, Harry semble bien plus réservé. Il reconnait volontiers que Spiderman est un point positif pour la ville et ses habitants, mais reste curieux de savoir d'où une telle puissance peut bien venir. Interloquée, Jules n'en revient pas, Harry Osborn pense comme elle.

**-Je donnerai des milliards pour savoir qui se cache derrière ce héros**, dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

**-Typique !** ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher Jules.

**-Et bien, as-tu retrouvé ta langue ?** demande Harry, narquois. **Je n'ai pas bien entendu, qu'as-tu dis ?**

Jules le fixe un long moment, se retenant de lui coller une gifle monumentale.

**-Spiderman cache son identité pour une raison qui est certainement très bonne, il n'y a qu'un gosse de riche capable de lâcher ce genre de phrase.**

**-Jules !** s'exclame Gwen.

**-Non, laisse-la. Sa fougue est rafraichissante bien que totalement injustifiée à mon égard. Je ne suis certainement pas la personne que tu penses.**

**-Quelle force de persuasion, je suis totalement convaincue**, ironise Jules en esquivant un coup de pied sous la table de la part de Gwen.

La table reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant que Peter ne relance un sujet plus léger. Jules ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de repas malgré les regards et sourires incessants d'Harry. Il n'y a rien à faire, elle n'arrive pas à s'enlever de la tête que c'est un Osborn et n'envisage même pas une seule seconde de lui laisser une chance de prouver ce qu'il vaut vraiment.

Le repas terminé, elle tente de payer sa part mais Harry est encore plus décidé d'inviter tout le monde et paie donc la note complète, non sans faire râler Jules. Cette dernière retrouve Gwen dehors.

**-C'était une très mauvaise idée, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**-L'idée de base n'était pas mauvaise, disons juste que ce n'était pas la bonne personne pour cela.**

**-Alors pardonnée ?**

**-Toute pardonnée, mais uniquement si tu me promets de laisser Harry loin de moi.**

**-Promis !**

Les quatre jeunes gens discutent devant le restaurant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Jules sente la fatigue arriver. Elle s'excuse auprès d'eux mais il est plus raisonnable pour elle de rentrer maintenant au risque de ne pas avoir le courage de faire tout le chemin à pieds.

**-A bientôt**, disent en cœur Gwen et Peter tandis qu'Harry se contente d'un petit signe de la tête.

Jules marche d'un pas rapide, pressée de retrouver son appartement. En faisant une rapide analyse de cette soirée, elle ne peut dire qu'elle a passé une mauvaise soirée, pourtant, être en compagnie d'Harry Osborn l'a mise mal à l'aise. Elle se rappelle encore les mots qu'ils ont échangés durant le salon et la manière dont elle a parlé de son père. A sa place, elle se serait mis une baffe, mais Harry a réussi à garder son calme, pour cela, il l'impressionne. Malgré tout, elle ne peut s'enlever de l'esprit qu'il est l'héritier de Norman Osborn et qu'en reprenant Oscorp il va faire perdurer les expériences douteuses voir criminelles de son père. L'humanité n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus, un Lézard a été suffisant. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est comment Gwen et Peter, deux personnes aussi honnêtes et méritantes, font pour porter autant d'égard à Harry. Est-il possible qu'elle se trompe totalement à son sujet ? C'est avec cette idée en tête que Jules traverse après avoir vérifié qu'elle le pouvait, mais un crissement strident de pneus la tire de ses pensées en sursautant. Elle est éblouie par deux phares menaçants qui s'approchent d'elle à grande vitesse et la seule chose que son corps lui laisse faire est de fermer les yeux, attendant avec appréhension l'impact, mais elle se sent soudainement happée en arrière tandis que la voiture reprend une trajectoire normale non sans copieusement klaxonner Jules. Elle ouvre les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle se trouve de nouveau sur le trottoir, tremblante de partout, ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'arrivée chez elle, alors qu'elle se défait de sa veste, qu'elle aperçoit cette toile d'araignée d'aspect étrange. Spiderman ? Jules a beaucoup de mal à y croire, pourtant, elle a la plus flagrante des preuves sous les yeux. Pourquoi Spiderman serait-il venu la sauver, elle en particulier ? Immédiatement, elle prélève la toile qu'elle dépose dans un sachet hermétique dans l'espoir d'en découvrir plus sur ce qui compose la fameuse toile de Spiderman dès demain au bureau.

Le lendemain, Jules est la première arrivée au laboratoire avec l'espoir fou de percer l'un des nombreux secrets de Spiderman. Elle ne prend aucune pause jusqu'à ce que les premiers résultats tombent. C'est avec les sourcils froncés qu'elle balaye les résultats du regard : il y a des enzymes également présents dans les toiles d'araignée naturelles, un polymère synthétique et d'autres compositions chimiques qu'elle ne reconnait pas. Il est hors de question d'en rester là, Jules se met devant son ordinateur, bien décidée à en savoir plus sur sa trouvaille et à force de patience, elle tombe sur le site internet d'Oscorp. Malgré toutes ses suppositions préalables, c'est avec un certain choc qu'elle se rend compte qu'il y a bien un lien entre Spiderman et Oscorp, mais lequel ? Est-il possible qu'il soit le résultat d'une énième expérience ratée de la société ? C'est frustrant, Jules a l'impression d'en savoir encore moins maintenant, c'est donc en ronchonnant qu'elle accueille Alan dans son bureau.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.**

**-Tout va bien, juste quelques recherches qui me donnent du fil à retordre.**

**-Tu as besoin de mon aide ? Je peux t'aider peut-être ?**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais m'en sortir comme une grande. Tu voulais me voir ?**

**-Oui**, s'exclame Alan comme un gamin, **j'ai besoin que tu rentres chez toi pour enfiler une tenue plus habillée, tu as rendez-vous avec un possible investisseur.**

**-Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?**

**-Il a insisté pour que ce soit toi, il m'a dit qu'il était présent sur le salon, je pense qu'il a dû te repérer après ton magnifique esclandre.**

**-Tu devrais y aller à ma place, je ne suis pas la mieux qualifiée pour convaincre un investisseur, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot.**

**-Il a vraiment insisté pour te rencontrer toi, ce sont principalement tes projets qui l'ont intéressé et donné l'envie d'investir dans notre laboratoire.**

Jules réfléchie un court instant, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller flatter un riche investisseur, mais Alan semble tellement y tenir qu'elle ne se voit le lui refuser. Pourtant, cela lui déchire le cœur de devoir en laisser là ses recherches concernant la toile de Spiderman, sa curiosité a été piquée au vif, même sans découvrir l'exacte identité de Spiderman, elle aimerait en savoir plus maintenant qu'elle a des éléments entre les mains. Malgré tout, elle accepte, provoquant le soulagement d'Alan, se jurant cependant de faire le plus vite possible pour revenir au laboratoire. Elle rentre se changer, enfilant en un éclair le tailleur qu'elle portait lors du salon, prend un maximum de documents concernant ses projets avant de héler un taxi pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous. Elle croit d'abord à une blague lorsque le taxi s'arrête lentement devant Oscorp et regarde le chauffeur avec incrédulité mais comprend qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur quand elle voit Harry, poster devant l'immense building, lui faire signe de la main. Soudain, sa respiration se fait plus rapide, Jules est persuadée que le jeune héritier est en train de prendre sa revanche et il le fait de la pire des façons possibles puisque cela implique le travail. Lorsqu'elle annoncera à Alan que l'investisseur n'a finalement pas donné suite, elle risque de perdre son poste et peut également faire une croix sur ses études. Elle panique totalement, cherchant le meilleur moyen de fuir cette situation, elle ne peut cependant rien faire puisqu'Harry ouvre déjà la porte du taxi, obligeant ainsi Jules à en sortir.

**-Bonjour**, dit-il simplement en souriant.

**-Bonjour monsieur Osborn**, lâche Jules complétement stressée, **je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous l'investisseur.**

**-Je m'en doute.**

Le sourire taquin sur les lèvres d'Harry prouve à quel point il est fier de lui. Jules s'en veut d'être si déstabilisée devant lui, après tout, il n'est pas si différent d'elle, il a juste un compte en banque plus fourni. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir inférieure à lui à cause de cela ?

**-On va laisser le vouvoiement de côté. Si tu veux bien me suivre.**

Harry pose sa main dans le dos de Jules pour la guider, geste sans aucune ambiguïté qui fait pourtant monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme qui se demande dans quoi elle s'est encore embarquée. A présent, elle regrette amèrement le jour où elle a posé les yeux sur le stupide stand d'Oscorp.

Lorsqu'ils entrent, Jules est admirative de voir à point ce bâtiment est à la pointe de la technologie. Il y a des écrans partout, des ordinateurs dans chaque coin et tous les employés semblent posséder une carte électronique ressemblant à une tablette tactile qui leur permet de voir en temps réel les informations concernant Oscorp mais également les nouvelles nationales et internationales du jour. Jules est bien loin de son petit laboratoire, ce qui l'intrigue d'ailleurs encore plus sur les motivations du jeune Osborn de vouloir investir, si ce sont vraiment ses intentions d'ailleurs.

Après avoir reçu un badge de visiteur, électronique bien sûr, Harry emmène Jules faire une rapide visite des lieux, faisant de temps en temps une démonstration du matériel que possède Oscorp. L'héritier est courtois, même attentif aux réactions de la jeune femme qui reste quasiment silencieuse, cherchant toujours à comprendre.

Arrivés dans le bureau d'Harry, ce dernier sert un verre d'eau à Jules avant de prendre place face à elle, le même sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Lors de la soirée avec Gwen et Peter, elle n'a pas remarqué à quel point ses yeux sont expressifs, il est facile de deviner qu'il apprécie fortement la situation, pourtant Jules ne décèle aucune méchanceté dans son regard.

**-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?** demande Jules qui espère entrer le plus rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

**-Les projets de ton laboratoire m'intéressent, plus précisément, tes projets m'intéressent donc lorsque j'ai appris que vous recherchiez des investisseurs, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'aimerai qu'Oscorp soit associé à des projets comme les tiens.**

**-Pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement toutes vos expérimentations hasardeuses et totalement dangereuses ? Si c'est uniquement une question d'image, je pense que nous ne serons pas intéressés**, réplique froidement Jules.

**-Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, mais mon principal intérêt est d'emmener Oscorp dans une nouvelle ère. J'aimerai que mes employés se penchent sur un remède contre le cancer mais également sur un moyen d'atténuer notre empreinte sur cette planète.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jules a l'impression qu'il dit la vérité, mais comment en être certaine ? Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il est différent de son père ? Jamais Jules ne pourrait supporter de voir son nom associé à cette compagnie si elle finit par mal tourner comme à l'époque de Norman Osborn.

**-Je suis prêt à mettre autant de fond nécessaire, cependant, je poserai également quelques conditions non négociables.**

Jules sent le coup fourré venir.

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-Trois fois rien, il faudra bien sûr statuer sur une rémunération, je demanderai des rapports d'avancement réguliers et également que tu viennes travailler ici.**

**-Quoi ?** demande Jules éberluée. **Mais c'est hors de question ! Je travaille déjà dans un laboratoire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette condition.**

**-Vraiment ? Notre matériel est plus moderne, tu ne manqueras de rien en travaillant chez Oscorp. Si je paie, je veux des résultats et tu les auras plus rapidement ici.**

L'argument fait mouche auprès de Jules qui ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il a raison, pourtant, elle ne se voit pas venir travailler ici tous les jours, ce serait trahir ses idéaux. Un profond dilemme s'empare de Jules qui ne sait plus quoi répondre, mais la réponse d'Harry ne lui laisse plus aucun choix.

**-Ce n'est pas une option, c'est une obligation. Si j'investis, je veux te voir travailler ici tous les jours.**

**-Je vais en parler avec mon responsable et l'on reviendra vers toi mais si je peux me permettre, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

Harry garde le silence face à cette dernière phrase et raccompagne Jules jusqu'à un taxi aussi courtoisement qu'à son arrivée. Dans le taxi qui l'emmène au laboratoire, elle essaie de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Décidément, Harry Osborn reste une énigme à ses yeux, encore une fois, il a réussi à la surprendre mais cette fois-ci de manière plutôt agréable. Si elle a d'abord cru à un piège, elle est maintenant certaine que ce n'était pas du tout ses intentions même si elle n'est pas certaine de ce qu'il attend réellement de ce partenariat.

Lorsque Jules explique tout à Alan, ce dernier semble sur un petit nuage il est à deux doigts de sauter dans tous les coins n'osant pas croire qu'une multinationale comme Oscorp s'intéresse à son petit laboratoire.

**-Où est-ce que l'on signe ?** dit-il excité comme une puce.

**-Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Si l'on accepte, je devrais aller travailler là-bas !** s'exclame Jules pas du tout satisfaite de la réaction de son responsable.

**-Et alors ? C'est une opportunité en or pour toi, tu serais encore plus folle que je le pense si jamais tu refusais. Oscorp, même si je suis d'accord avec toi n'a pas la plus clean des réputations, peut t'ouvrir des portes auxquelles tu n'aurais jamais pensé.**

**-Mais c'est Oscorp, cette entreprise ultra-pourrie que l'on déteste tous ici !**

**-Jules, il faut absolument que tu mettes ton opinion de côté pour penser à ton avenir. Je peux t'assurer que n'importe quel détracteur d'Oscorp n'aurait aucune hésitation à s'engager si on lui proposait un poste là-bas.**

**-Tu veux bien me laisser cette nuit pour y penser ?**

Alan accepte avant de laisser Jules seule dans son bureau. Pensive, elle n'arrive pas à s'enlever de la tête la proposition d'Harry. Même pour ses études c'est une opportunité rêvé, et puis, elle pourrait également voir plus facilement Gwen mais est-ce que tout cela vaut vraiment le coup de mettre sa conscience en veilleuse ? C'est le point qui chiffonne la jeune femme. Pour tenter de penser à autre chose au moins un court instant, Jules se plonge de nouveau sur les recherches sur cette toile hors du commun de Spiderman, elle aimerait à présent trouver le lien entre Oscorp et Spiderman. Elle tique légèrement lorsque le nom de Richard Parker émerge de ses recherches, le père de Peter a travaillé en collaboration avec Norman Osborn sur des araignées radioactives avec lesquelles il serait possible de soigner de graves maladies. Après avoir lu une dizaine d'articles différents, Jules n'en revient pas de l'ingéniosité de ce projet et comprend d'où vient l'intelligence de Peter, son père était tout simplement un génie. Jules vient de trouver l'argument qui la convainc d'accepter l'offre d'Harry, elle trouvera plus facilement d'informations en se trouvant à l'intérieur du nid.

Deux semaines plus tard, Jules fait ses premiers pas au sein d'Oscorp avec son propre badge d'employé et ne peut s'empêcher de remercier Harry en pensée lorsqu'elle apprend que c'est Gwen qui est chargée de lui apprendre le fonctionnement de l'entreprise. D'abord, Jules a l'impression que tout est bien trop compliqué ici avec les histoires de badge et de réservation de laboratoire mais petit à petit, elle se fait au rythme un peu particulier d'Oscorp.

Un midi, alors que les deux jeunes femmes passent leur pause de midi ensemble, Gwen explique que Peter et elle ont de nouveau partagé une soirée avec Harry.

**-Alors, ça fait quoi de connaitre personnellement son boss ?** demande Jules avec un grand sourire.

**-Pas grand-chose pour être honnête, je ne le vois quasiment jamais ici. Par contre, il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

**-Oh tu ne vas pas recommencer Gwen, je pensais que l'on était d'accord à ce sujet !**

**-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil ! Et puis, avoue que tu trouves cela agréable de plaire au richissime Harry Osborn.**

Jules fait la moue, réfléchissant à la question un quart de seconde mais secoue rapidement la tête.

**-Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Harry est mon chef et cette relation n'ira pas plus loin.**

**-Tu es capable de résister à son regard intense ?**

**-Et toi alors ?**

**-Arrête de répondre à mes questions par des questions. Et pour info, je suis éperdument amoureuse de Peter, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas indifférente à Harry.**

Jules regarde son amie avec un regard interloqué, incapable de dire si elle blague ou pas elle préfère donc orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Alors que l'horloge affiche neuf heures du soir, Jules est encore en train de tester une plante qui semble prometteuse pour les sols à pollution étendue, elle n'arrive cependant pas à la rendre assez résistante pour que son action perdure dans le temps. Elle cherche encore pendant une demi-heure avant de soupirer longuement en se frottant les yeux, elle sait que son projet est ambitieux mais elle aimerait être capable d'obtenir des résultats dans des délais raisonnables. Etrangement, elle meurt d'envie de prouver à Harry qu'il a eu raison d'investir sur elle, sa motivation à satisfaire son responsable reste la même, qu'elle ait à faire à un Osborn ou non.

Sur le point de s'endormir devant son écran, Jules entend un bruit derrière elle qui la fait revenir à la réalité. Se tournant vivement, elle fait sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Les deux jeunes gens s'observent un court instant avant de se mettre à rire en cœur.

**-Ne refais plus jamais ça**, dit doucement Harry avant de prendre place à côté de Jules.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Je pensais que l'avantage d'être le big patron d'Oscorp était de pouvoir filer quand bon nous semble ?**

**-C'est là où tu te trompes depuis le début, je ne suis pas un patron comme un autre, j'aime m'investir autant que mes employés.**

Jules le sonde du regard, cherchant à savoir s'il se moque ouvertement d'elle ou s'il est sérieux, et apparemment, la seconde option semble être la plus proche de la vérité.

**-Comment se passe ton intégration ici ?** demande-t-il pour occuper le silence.

Encore une fois, Jules est agréablement surprise du comportement du jeune héritier, mais quelque chose la tracasse tout de même.

**-Pourquoi sembles-tu toujours autant étonnée lorsque je suis courtois ?**

La jeune femme se tortille imperceptiblement sur son siège, persuadée que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de répondre honnêtement à ce genre de question. Qui oserait être franc et direct avec son boss ? La rouquine préfère reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

**-Je pense que je vais y aller, il est vraiment très tard, je n'avancerai plus à rien ce soir.**

En une courte minute, Jules a le temps d'attraper ses affaires avant de saluer Harry et de quitter la pièce sans qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, alors que Jules vient d'arriver au travail, elle se précipite dans le bureau de Gwen, manquant de renverser une pile de dossiers au passage, puis s'assied en face de son amie, visiblement perturbée par quelqu'un chose.

**-Tout va bien ?** demande la jolie blonde inquiète.

**-Oui. Non. Rah je ne sais pas !**

Jules se remet debout, faisant les quatre cent pas, cherchant la meilleure manière d'annoncer ce qu'elle a à dire sans passer pour une prétentieuse.

**-Crache le morceau !**

**-D'accord, d'accord. Cela me parait tellement ridicule, mais, je me demande si Harry ne m'apprécie pas un peu plus qu'en tant que simple collègue.**

Gwen reste un instant immobile avant de finir par exploser de rire sous le regard incrédule de Jules qui ne comprend pas la réaction de son amie.

**-Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Dit moi !**

**-Mais bien sûr qu'il t'apprécie plus qu'en tant qu'employé ! Tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué. C'est lui qui a insisté pour te revoir lors de notre petite soirée à quatre, lorsqu'il a compris que tu ne te laisserais pas approcher si facilement, il a décidé de changer son approche.**

**-Tu veux dire qu'il investit dans mes projets uniquement pour ça ?**

**-Non, je ne dirai pas uniquement, mais ça fait partie de ses motivations.**

Jules se rassied, abasourdie par cette révélation mais plus encore par les réactions qu'elle engendre. Son cœur accélère son rythme, elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et une sorte de satisfaction s'installe dans son esprit. Mais que lui arrive-t-elle ? Il est hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit avec son patron, cela rendrait la situation encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?** questionne Gwen.

**-Rien ! Enfin tu imagines… non c'est impossible. Et si tout cela finit mal, tu imagines ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour moi, et même pour toi.**

**-Et imagine si cela fonctionne à la perfection ?**

Jules regarde son amie, pensive, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne, lui annonçant l'arrivée de résultats d'analyses qu'elle a demandées. Elle quitte Gwen après que cette dernière lui ai promis de continuer cette conversation plus tard.

Pianotant sur son clavier, Jules reçoit un mail venant d'Harry qui lui demande de le retrouver dans son bureau à 18h30 aujourd'hui même. Elle sent une boule d'angoisse naitre au creux de son estomac, son premier entretien de suivi va avoir lieu et elle a l'impression de n'avoir rien à présenter. Elle passe la journée à préparer ses dossiers, surlignant toutes les informations les plus intéressantes, espérant que cela suffira au jeune héritier. Sa surprise est donc grande lorsque, entrant dans le bureau, elle pose ses yeux sur un Harry, veste en cuir sur le dos et clés de voiture dans la main, prêt à s'en aller.

**-Est-ce que je suis en retard ?** demande Jules paniquée.

**-Pas le moins du monde**, dit Harry en posant son regard sur elle avec un sourire, **pile à l'heure comme je m'y attendais.**

Il s'approche de la jeune femme, la débarrasse de ses dossiers qu'il dépose négligemment sur son bureau.

**-Maintenant, tu vas me suivre, je t'emmène voir un des endroits les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.**

Jules n'a pas le temps de protester qu'un des vigiles lui tend un imperméable portant de logo de la compagnie et les dirige tous les deux vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le toit, Jules ne peut retenir une exclamation de surprise, elle déduit rapidement qu'ils vont voyager en hélicoptère, ce qui n'est pas pour la rassurer. Elle fait partie de ses personnes qui n'ont jamais pris l'avion, encore moins d'hélicoptère et qui malgré son statut de scientifique, craint toujours les vols.

Le vigile la soulève presque du sol pour l'installer à l'intérieur tandis qu'Harry prend tranquillement place, beaucoup plus habitué à voyager de la sorte. Bien attachée, un casque sur les oreilles et le regard totalement paniqué, Jules écoute les pilotes échanger dans un jargon dont elle ne saisit pas grand-chose. L'hélicoptère commence par décoller doucement mais une légère perturbation secoue le véhicule et dans un geste totalement désespéré, Jules attrape la main du jeune héritier avant de la lui serrer aussi fort qu'elle a peur. Elle se rendra compte de la situation seulement plusieurs minutes après, lorsque l'hélicoptère se sera stabilisé et c'est avec beaucoup de gêne qu'elle libère la main du jeune homme.

**-Désolée**, s'excuse-t-elle en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

Harry se contente de lui sourire, ne semblant pas le moins du monde embarrassé. Le reste du trajet, une bonne trentaine de minutes, se fait dans le silence. Jules observe avec beaucoup d'émerveillement le paysage changer totalement, passant de la ville ultra-urbanisée à une campagne luxuriante et bientôt à une magnifique et vaste plage. Une immense villa apparait derrière les dunes : piscine, terrain de tennis, terrain à perte de vue et héliport. Jules comprend qu'ils vont atterrir ici et aussitôt, l'angoisse la prend de nouveau, cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ferme les yeux, les mains l'une dans l'autre pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation qu'au décollage. Son soulagement d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme est aussi immense que le terrain de la villa, elle n'a jamais un parc aussi grand, c'est un endroit qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Mais pour le moment, elle se demande la raison de leur présence ici, qu'est-ce que son patron peut bien avoir en tête ? Harry remercie les deux pilotes puis se tourne vers Jules, toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres et l'invite silencieusement à le suivre. Ils contournent la maison, ne laissant pas vraiment le temps à Jules de l'admirer et arrivent sur la plage. Jules prend une grande inspiration, l'air iodé lui rappelle les vacances qu'elle passait en bord de mer. Harry s'arrête, observe longuement autour de lui avant de prendre finalement la parole.

**-Bienvenue à Water Mill ! J'espère que la vue te plait.**

Jules acquiesce d'un signe de tête, il faut être difficile pour ne pas apprécier une telle vue. A force de vivre sa vie tout le temps par le travail, elle en a oublié que de si beaux endroits existent tout près de New-York.

**-J'ai passé beaucoup de moments de mon enfance ici, mais il y a de cela quinze ans, cet endroit était loin de ressembler à ce que tu vois. Il y avait une décharge à quelques mètres d'ici. De l'autre côté, tu pouvais trouver une société qui était censée traiter et dépolluer des eaux usées. Au lieu de cela, elle les rejetait dans l'océan. Oscorp a racheté la moitié de ce petit village, a fait disparaitre la décharge et a rasé l'entreprise, malheureusement, derrière les dunes que tu vois ici restent des litres et des litres d'eau stockés, attendant d'être réellement dépolluer.**

Harry fait une pause, laissant le temps à Jules de bien intégrer tout ce qu'il vient de dire.

**-Voilà pourquoi ton projet de dépollution des sols m'intéresse autant. J'aimerai qu'un jour, l'homme soit capable de réparer tous les dommages qu'il cause et cela de la manière la plus neutre possible pour l'environnement.**

**-Si c'est un moyen de me mettre la pression, c'est réussi**, plaisante Jules.

**-Je voulais juste te faire comprendre pourquoi je tenais tant à investir dans ton projet et également pourquoi j'ai exigé que tu viennes travailler chez Oscorp. Plus vite tes recherches arriveront à terme, plus vite l'on pourra le mettre en pratique un peu partout dans le monde.**

**-Tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser un hélicoptère pour cela. Une simple explication verbale aurait suffi, bien que je sois ravie d'être ici.**

**-Tant mieux, car ce n'est pas terminé. Maintenant, tu peux mettre le boulot de côté et profiter de ce qui nous attend.**

Cette fois-ci, Harry se dirige directement vers la villa, suivi de Jules qui se demande quelle surprise son patron lui réserve encore. Encore une fois, il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'admirer l'immense bâtiment et l'entraine sur la terrasse qui fait deux fois l'appartement de Jules. Une table très intimiste y a été dressée : deux assiettes, un petit bouquet de fleurs et deux chandelles et tout cela sur une jolie nappe blanche, il n'en faut pas plus à Jules pour comprendre les intentions d'Harry et se mettre à rougir comme une adolescente.

Harry lui prend délicatement la main puis l'invite à s'assoir avant de prendre place en face d'elle. Les deux chandelles éclairent leur visage d'une couleur chaude donnant une ambiance romantique à l'atmosphère. Harry fait un signe à une femme postée non loin d'eux avant de reporter rapidement son attention sur son invité. Il lui offre un magnifique sourire, mélange entre beaucoup de tendresse mais aussi une pointe d'amusement de voir Jules si gênée.

**-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?** demande Jules d'une petite voix.

**-Parce que je le peux.**

**-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ?**

**-Parce que j'en ai envie.**

La réponse n'est pas tout à fait satisfaisante aux yeux de Jules, mais pour une fois, elle se laisse porter par le moment, préférant abandonner ses doutes et ses questions un temps. Et elle a raison, Harry est tout simplement adorable avec elle et le repas est exquis, elle passe un très agréable moment. Elle aime la sensation de découvrir le vrai Harry et pas celui qu'elle s'est imaginé dans sa tête depuis le départ. Lorsqu'il parle de son enfance et de l'absence de sa mère, elle se rend compte que malgré l'argent et malgré son avenir tout tracé, il n'était pas l'enfant le plus heureux du monde. Bien qu'il ne l'aborde pas en détails, Jules comprend qu'Harry n'était pas très proche de son père, les relations qu'il entretenait avec lui semblaient particulièrement tendues. Puis, le jeune homme semble en avoir marre de parler de lui et commence à questionner Jules sur son enfance, sur ses parents, sur ses études, mais plus il veut en savoir et plus Jules se renferme, ne répondant que très vaguement.

**-Est-ce que j'ai été maladroit ?**

**-Non, mais pour la plupart, ce sont des sujets que je n'aime pas aborder.**

**-Trop douloureux ?**

Jules acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de vider son verre de vin.

**-Avec la vie que j'ai pu avoir, je ne me permettrai pas de juger la tienne. Nous avons chacun notre passé, et c'est ce qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.**

La maturité dont fait preuve Harry étonne Jules, qui l'observe un long moment. Doit-elle se confier à lui ? Son cerveau lui hurle que c'est une bien mauvaise idée, pourtant, elle en a envie comme si le jeune héritier avait la capacité de panser ses blessures.

**-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il a quitté ma mère lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Je crois que cela a affecté ma mère à bien des niveaux. Après ma naissance, elle a… perdu la tête, les médecins ont diagnostiqué une schizophrénie sévère ainsi que des troubles anxieux. Du coup, j'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil avant de demander mon émancipation à mes seize ans. Depuis, je me débrouille par moi-même.**

**-L'égo n'est-ce pas ?**

Jules lâche un petit rire, il a tout à fait raison, elle a toujours refusé d'être un boulet pour la société. D'autres personnes connaissent des situations tellement plus difficiles que la sienne, elle a toujours refusé de renoncer sans se battre. Se serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'a jamais voulu abandonner, elle a souvent été fatigué de devoir toujours faire plus d'effort que la plupart des autres, mais elle n'a jamais eu d'autres choix.

**-Et ta mère ?**

**-Dans un institut spécialisé. Je lui rends visite le plus souvent possible mais j'y vais de moins en moins Son état ne fait qu'empirer et je ne supporte plus de la voir comme cela. Peut-être parce que je pourrai être à sa place dans quelques années.**

Harry baisse les yeux un instant, comme touché par ce que vient de dire Jules.

**-Je te comprends. Mon père est décédé des suites d'une maladie génétique que j'ai de forte chance de développer également. La malédiction des Osborn disait-il. L'héritage familier…**

Jules comprend alors cette sorte de dégout qu'il a lorsqu'il parle de son père. Il semble lui en vouloir pour cet héritage dont il se passerait bien.

Les deux jeunes gens décident sans échanger un mot de changer de sujet de conversation, et leur discussion repart dans quelque chose de plus léger. Ils plaisantent tous les deux, Harry prend un malin plaisir à taquiner Jules, qui peu à peu, ose lui répondre.

Soudainement, de la musique se fait entendre et en quelques secondes, Harry est aux côtés de Jules pour l'inviter à danser. Elle ne se fait pas prier et, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils dansent au rythme de la chanson. Plus aucun mot n'est dit, mais les regards qu'ils échangent en disent long sur ce qu'ils ressentent à ce moment. Etrangement, Jules se sent particulièrement bien, blottie de la sorte contre le jeune Osborn et espère que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Et pourtant, Harry y met fin bien trop vite au gout d'une Jules, déçue de l'entendre dire qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Il s'empare de nouveau de la main de Jules, la raccompagnant ainsi jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, épaule contre épaule. Elle l'entend à peine expliquer qu'elle rentrera seule puisqu'il a des affaires à régler ici, mais il lui promet qu'une voiture l'attend à Oscorp pour la ramener chez elle, elle est dans un état de rêverie, n'osant croire qu'elle a réellement vécu cette soirée.

A quelques mètres de l'hélicoptère, les deux jeunes gens se font face, le regard clair d'Harry fixé sur le visage de la jeune femme qui, sous cette intensité, baisse le visage.

**-A demain**, dit-elle avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

Elle tourne ensuite les talons le plus vite possible avant de s'engouffrer dans l'hélicoptère, se sentant telle une adolescente après son premier rencard. Jules ne réagit même pas lorsqu'ils finissent par décoller, totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai accéléré un peu les choses avec Harry pour ne pas vous faire une fiction de 100 chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas encore gagné pour eux. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.**

**La suite devrait arriver d'ici une ou deux semaines selon l'inspiration.**

**Bonne fin de week-end !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Le troisième chapitre est là, tout chaud tout frais ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je me suis certainement laissée embarquer par certaines scènes que j'aurai dû écourter, mais j'avais besoin de mettre en place la relation Jules/Peter ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecutre !**

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Merci à Alessa Da Venezia &amp; Cissy Allerdyce pour vos messages ! Cela fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes suivent et postent des reviews :) j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, l'action commence à arriver ! Je vais commencer à étoffer un peu tous les caractères dans la suite, ça risque d'être compliqué mais je vais tenter de relever le challenge pour que l'histoire reste intéressante à vos yeux !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

S'étirant tel un chat, Jules se réveille doucement et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent à l'esprit. La douceur et la prévenance dont a fait preuve Harry lui confirme qu'elle avait une image très erronée de la personne qu'il est vraiment. Ce fut un véritable plaisir pour la jeune femme de le découvrir, et c'est avec une certaine impatience qu'elle se prépare pour aller au travail. Elle ne peut réprimer cette hâte de le revoir, peut-être pour se rassurer que tous ses souvenirs ne sont pas issus d'un rêve mais bien de la réalité. Ce matin-là, elle fait un petit effort de présentation, laissant ses cheveux détachés au lieu de faire son chignon habituel et applique quelques petites touches de maquillage.

C'est avec vingt minutes d'avance qu'elle arrive, lui laissant le temps de profiter du calme d'Oscorp avant l'arrivée des autres employés. De très bonne humeur, Jules se met au travail en chantonnant jusqu'à ce quelqu'un entre dans son bureau précipitamment. Jules lève le nez de son microscope pour voir Gwen, un regard suspect sur le visage, l'observer.

**-Où es-tu passée hier ?** demande-t-elle suspicieuse. **Je t'ai cherché pour terminer notre petite conversation, mais impossible de mettre la main sur toi.**

**-Je suis partie un peu plus tôt que prévu et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de te prévenir.**

**-Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à avoir avec l'hélicoptère d'Oscorp que l'on a tous vu décoller hier soir ?**

Jules hausse les épaules avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le microscope, mais c'est sans compter Gwen qui meurt d'impatience de tout savoir.

**-Tu ne vas pas me faire ça quand même ! Dis-moi tout. Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu passé la nuit avec Harry ?**

**-Quoi ? Non !** s'exclame Jules en se redressant. **Tu me prends pour qui ?**

**-Mais tu as passé la soirée avec lui ? J'en étais certaine, Peter me doit vingt dollars. Oh, juste un pari entre lui et moi**, ajoute-t-elle devant l'expression de Jules, **mais raconte-moi !**

La rouquine ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et raconte dans les moindre détails la soirée de la veille, ne manquant pas de donner ses nouvelles impressions concernant le jeune héritier. Gwen semble totalement éberluée de voir que la situation a changé aussi rapidement mais est plus que ravie du bonheur de son amie. Peter n'a cessé de dire qu'Harry cachait bien son jeu et qu'il fallait lui laisser une chance, elle est contente de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir poussé son amie à faire la même chose.

Alors que midi arrive, la bonne humeur de Jules a disparu, ne pas avoir revu Harry l'inquiète plus qu'elle ne l'aimerait. Elle se rassure comme elle le peut lorsqu'elle apprend que le jeune héritier est resté dans les Hamptons et qu'il y sera une bonne partie de la semaine. Une affaire urgente doit le retenir. Elle se met alors à vérifier son téléphone tous les cinq minutes, dans l'espoir d'avoir un appel ou un message. Mais rien. Silence radio total. Lorsqu'elle prend place en face de Gwen à midi, son visage est carrément sombre mais son amie ne dit rien à ce sujet. Son humeur se réchauffe un peu quand Peter fait son apparition à table, le jeune homme prétend être dans le coin et en avoir profité pour manger un morceau avec elles.

**-Comment vas-tu ?** demande-t-il une fois Gwen levée pour aller chercher leurs boissons.

**-Très bien, et toi ?**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.**

Jules se demande si la venue de Peter n'était pas en réalité prévue par Gwen.

**-Je suis juste fatiguée. Les journées peuvent être très longues chez Oscorp.**

Peter ne semble pas convaincu, mais n'insiste pas plus, cependant, à la fin du repas, il propose à Jules de venir au cinéma avec Gwen et lui le soir même, ce qu'elle refuse en premier lieu. Cependant, devant l'obstination du couple, elle finit par céder. Le rendez-vous est donné, les deux jeunes femmes rejoindront Peter devant le cinéma directement après le boulot. C'est donc avec un peu plus d'entrain que Jules se remet au travail, se sentant chanceuse d'avoir ses deux tordus en amis.

Le soir venu, c'est Jules, incapable de se concentrer correctement, qui vient chercher Gwen dans son bureau pour se mettre en route. Cette dernière propose de prendre un taxi pour se rendre au cinéma vu les trombes d'eau qui tombent depuis presque une heure maintenant. Après plusieurs tentatives, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent à l'abri dans un taxi, non sans s'amuser du fait qu'elles soient trempées de la tête aux pieds. Le taxi est rapidement prit dans les bouchons sur le pont de Brooklyn, faisant vulgairement pester le chauffeur tandis que les jeunes femmes prennent leur mal en patience, impossible de faire le reste à pieds avec cette pluie torrentielle.

Soudain, Jules ressent une étrange secousse elle ne semble pas venir du taxi. Une seconde secousse, plus puissante cette fois-ci. Elle tourne son visage vers Gwen, qui cherche également la source des secousses.

**-Un tremblement de terre ?** demande Jules.

Gwen secoue la tête, cela ne ressemble en rien à un tremblement de terre, elle a l'impression que ce sont des…pas. Autour d'elles, nombreux sont les conducteurs qui ont quitté leurs véhicules pour observer les alentours. Puis, tout se passe en quelque secondes : le conducteur quitte à son tour le taxi, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules Gwen, qui regarde à l'arrière du véhicule, laisse échapper un juron. Jules a à peine le temps de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir une sorte d'hommes-tentacules que le taxi est envoyé dans les airs. Hurlant de peur, elle se cramponne comme elle le peut à son siège, mais Gwen valdingue dans le taxi, perdant rapidement connaissance après avoir reçu plusieurs chocs à la tête. Le véhicule finit par s'immobiliser sur le toit, laissant un chaos le plus total à l'intérieur : les affaires du chauffeur de taxi sont étalées un peu partout, recouvertes par de nombreux bris de verre. Jules prend quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normale avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Gwen qui se trouve à présent à l'avant du véhicule, toujours inconsciente. Mais le taxi grince dangereusement tout en basculant légèrement d'avant en arrière et Jules devient immobile lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'une bonne partie de l'avant du véhicule se trouve dans le vide. C'est un véritable supplice pour Jules, qui, sujette au vertige, déteste le vide. Elle refuse cependant d'abandonner Gwen, alors, elle rassemble le reste de son courage et de son sang-froid pour chercher un moyen de ramener son amie de son côté. Du regard, elle cherche un objet qui peut l'aider mais rien ne semble utile et dans un soupire, Jules se décide à aller la chercher elle-même en essayant de ne pas faire peser son poids sur l'avant. Elle commence d'abord par glisser sa main jusqu'à celle la plus proche de Gwen mais lâche un soupire de frustration lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il lui manque quelques centimètres pour pouvoir la saisir pleinement et l'attirer vers elle. Commençant à désespérer, la rouquine sursaute lorsqu'elle aperçoit quelqu'un apparaitre par le pare-brise arrière. Spiderman. Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer, heureuse de voir l'homme masqué dans le coin.

**-Besoin d'aide ?**

**-Oh non, tout va bien, pourquoi ?** répond la jeune femme agacée. **Bien sûr que j'ai besoin d'aide ! Je n'arrive pas à attraper mon amie. Elle est inconsciente à l'avant.**

Trop rapidement, Spiderman se déplace, faisant basculer un peu plus la voiture en avant et par la même occasion, Jules. Alors qu'elle pense que le pare-brise retiendrait sa chute, il explose en réalité sous son poids et celui de Gwen. Dans un réflexe sorti de nulle part, Jules agrippe la voiture d'une main tandis qu'elle retient Gwen de l'autre tout en poussant des hurlements, craignant de ne pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Ses bras tremblent déjà sous l'effort tandis que la main de Gwen glisse lentement entre ses doigts.

**-A l'aide !** hurle-t-elle en se demandant où est passé Spiderman.

Mais la voiture finit de basculer complétement, entrainant les deux jeunes femmes dans sa chute. Jules préfère alors fermer les yeux, refusant de voir la suite. Impossible pour elle de lâcher la main de Gwen, qu'elle tient fermement dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'un objet vienne violement lui heurter le côté du visage, la plongeant à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Une douleur, vive, fulgurante même. Puis, des images de l'accident et cette sensation écrasante de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Jules se réveille en sursaut, seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, complétement nauséeuse et à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Un pansement posé sur le côté gauche de son visage obstrue une partie de sa vision, tandis qu'un autre recouvre sa main. Elle se concentre sur sa respiration d'abord inspirer, puis expirer, avant de porter son attention sur le bip répétitif qui résonne dans sa chambre, qui finit par la calmer. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui indique qu'il doit être tard dans la nuit, combien de temps est-elle restée inconsciente ? Elle appuie à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton servant à appeler une infirmière, mais à la place, c'est Peter qui finit par arriver, se tenant sur le pas de la porte, les yeux brillants.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?** demande-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

**-Gwen ?** est tout ce que réussi à articuler Jules d'une voix rauque, certainement d'avoir trop crié.

Peter se rapproche du lit de Jules, avant de lui sourire

**-Elle va parfaitement bien, grâce à toi. Quelques contusions, rien de bien grave. Elle est déjà réveillée, les médecins lui font faire quelques examens complémentaires, mais elle hurle qu'elle veut d'abord te voir. Je pense qu'elle a dû réveiller les services voisins.**

Peter et Jules rient en chœur, avant que le jeune homme ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Ce geste affectueux de la part de Peter est un véritable calvaire pour la rouquine qui a mal partout, mais elle se laisse faire, profitant du réconfort qu'il lui offre.

**-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai assez te remercier un jour**, chuchote-t-il.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Jules pour se mettre à pleurer, les larmes coulent à flots, lui permettant ainsi de sortir toute cette angoisse engendrée à cause de l'accident. Peter est très patient, il caresse tendrement les cheveux de Jules tout en la gardant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son calme. Il lui tend un verre d'eau avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil à côté du lit

-**De quoi tu te souviens ?**

Il faut un instant à la jeune femme pour remettre ses souvenirs dans le bon ordre.

**-Spiderman !** s'écrit-elle. **Est-ce que c'est lui qui nous a sauvés ?**

**-Je dirai plutôt que tu as fait le plus gros du boulot et que Spiderman a contribué. D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, il vous a empêché de tomber à l'eau Gwen et toi. Tu as été assommée par le rétroviseur intérieur du taxi, je pense que tu vas avoir un beau bleu. Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?**

Jules fait non de la tête tout en appuyant discrètement sur la pompe à morphine dans le creux de sa main.

**-Qu'est-ce que Spiderman faisait là ?** s'étonne Jules.

**-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui a poussé le taxi sur le bord du pont ?**

La rouquine pense bien à l'homme aux tentacules, mais il ne peut-être que le fruit de son imagination et rien d'autre. Mais Peter lui confirme qu'elle n'a rien imaginé. Une expérience qui a mal tourné pour le docteur Octavius, les infos ne cessent d'en parler. Peter allume la télé de la chambre et laisse Jules prendre conscience des nouvelles déconcertantes de la nuit.

**-Oscorp ?**

Le jeune homme secoue la tête au plus grand soulagement de Jules, un nouveau scandale aurait certainement anéanti Oscorp. Le regard de Jules se fixe sur l'écran lorsque les journalistes montrent les dégâts causés par ce nouveau docteur fou et des images de l'accident sont diffusées. Elle n'en revient pas d'avoir réussi à survivre à cette catastrophe, les larmes lui montent de nouveaux aux yeux et, la gorge serrée, Jules regarde une dernière fois Spiderman la sauver d'une mort assurée avant d'éteindre l'écran. Son émotion est palpable, Peter la ressent aisément et agrippe sa main pour la rassurer, alors, dans un silence reposant, Jules s'endort.

Elle est réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une Gwen qui semble en pleine forme, bien qu'elle ait également plusieurs petites coupures et de beaux bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Les deux jeunes femmes échangent leurs émotions, pleurent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que Gwen parte dans d'émouvants remerciements. Il doit bien être plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque la jolie blonde retourne dans sa chambre, sonnée de fatigue. Ce calme soudain est pesant, et c'est en chancelant que Jules se met sur ses jambes pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt, le murmure habituel de la vie New-Yorkaise envahi sa chambre, lui procurant un minimum de réconfort, avoir de la famille auprès d'elle dans un moment comme celui-ci lui manque atrocement. Ce qu'elle aimerait être capable de soigner la maladie de sa mère pour la ramener à ses côtés et vivre une vie plus sereine, au lieu de cela, elle doit se battre encore et toujours pour faire son trou dans la vie. C'est avec ces pensées déprimantes qu'elle décide qu'il est temps pour elle de retourner au lit, mais elle croise un regard qu'elle reconnait aussitôt.

**-Harry ?**

Jules est plus qu'étonnée de le voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital a une heure aussi tardive, étonnée mais heureuse également. Il semble impressionné par l'état dans lequel se trouve la jeune femme qui le rassure par un petit sourire, il s'avance alors et s'arrête devant elle. Il lève les mains à hauteur du visage de Jules sans savoir où les poser sans craindre de lui faire mal, il les laisse finalement retomber délicatement sur ses épaules, visiblement heureux de voir qu'elle va plutôt bien.

**-C'était très impressionnant… à la télé**, dit-il dans un souffle.

Les deux jeunes gens passent le reste de la nuit à discuter, ayant certainement besoin de se rassurer l'un l'autre, et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du matin que Jules trouve le sommeil, gravant à jamais l'image d'Harry, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle sombre de fatigue.

Quatre jours plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes sortent de l'hôpital, les stigmates de l'accident toujours présents mais beaucoup moins visibles. Alors que la famille Stacy attend Gwen dans le hall pour la ramener chez elle, Jules rentre seule, préférant marcher plutôt que de prendre un taxi. Si elle a hâte de retrouver son appartement, la présence quotidienne de Gwen va lui manquer, c'est certain. Jamais elle n'a rencontré de personnes avec un tempérament comme celui de son amie : toujours souriante, facile à vivre et très drôle. Malgré la mort de son père, malgré l'accident, elle garde cet optimiste déconcertant que jalouse un peu Jules. Elle donnerait cher pour voir la vie à travers les yeux de Gwen. Montant les dernières marches de son escalier quatre à quatre, Jules tombe nez à nez avec Peter nonchalamment appuyé contre sa porte.

**-Que fais-tu là ?** demande Jules surprise de le trouver là.

**-Gwen m'a envoyé. Elle se sentait mal de te savoir seule. Et je dois également avouer que ça m'inquiétait également de te savoir seule chez toi.**

Jules est touchée par l'attention du couple, et invite Peter à entrer avec grand plaisir. Rapidement, Jules oublie ses pensées déprimantes et s'amuse en compagnie de Peter : c'est certainement le jeune homme le plus taquin et le plus drôle qu'elle connaisse, elle passe de fou rire en fou rire. Ils se préparent un petit repas simple mais copieux et finissent assis dans le lit de Jules, devant la télé à regarder un vieux film que leurs parents ont très certainement appréciés avant eux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille le lendemain matin, Jules a la tête posée sur l'épaule d'un Peter profondément endormi. Elle se redresse en sursaut pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux, se sentant soudainement coupable. Non pas que cela lui fasse quelque chose d'avoir dormi aux côtés de Peter, mais craignant surtout que Gwen finisse par le savoir et le prenne mal. Elle commence à tourner en rond, faisant désespérément les cent pas dans son minuscule appartement, il serait pire que tout pour elle de perdre une amie comme Gwen. Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter émerge enfin, comprenant en un coup d'œil que quelque chose ne va pas pour Jules.

**-Un souci ?** demande Peter en se frottant les yeux avant de s'étirer.

Jules tente de lui expliquer en évitant de lui faire croire qu'elle est intéressée, mais elle ne peut terminer son exposé puisque Peter explose de rire dès qu'il comprend où elle veut en venir. Le regard sombre, Jules fixe son ami, retenant sa violente envie de lui décoller une claque.

**-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gwen et toi êtes ensemble**, grommelle-t-elle tout en prenant place à côté de Peter, toujours hilare.

Il lui faut un petit moment pour retrouver un minimum de sérieux.

**-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop**, dit-il en tapotant sa tête, **Gwen n'est pas du genre à piquer une crise de jalousie, surtout pas si je passe du temps avec toi. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre toi et moi, on est comme frère et sœur.**

Brusquement, Peter tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, comme à l'écoute d'un bruit que Jules n'entend pas. Il se lève dans un bond, toute trace de fatigue ayant quitté ses yeux, puis il marmonne quelques excuses avant de quitter l'appartement en vitesse sous les yeux médusés d'une Jules qui n'a tout simplement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

Enfin de retour au boulot, Jules prend le temps de retourner voir Alan, histoire de le tenir au courant des avancées de son projet, mais ce dernier ne semble obnubilé uniquement que par l'ambiance de travail chez Oscorp et son accident. Cependant, la jeune femme n'est pas d'humeur à satisfaire sa curiosité, elle ne pense qu'à une chose, retourner à Oscorp dans l'espoir de revoir Harry. Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, elle n'a de nouveau plus aucune nouvelle, ce qui l'agace au plus haut point. Si elle tombe sur son jeune patron, il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, refusant d'être un jouet pour Harry. S'il n'est pas sérieux, Jules n'hésitera pas à une seconde à mettre fin à cette mascarade, quitte à couper complétement les ponts avec lui en quittant sa place chez Oscorp. Au moment de partir, Jules n'écoute qu'à moitié le bavardage incessant d'Alan, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dit qu'ils se verront très certainement samedi soir.

**-Comment ?** demande surprise Jules. **De quoi parles-tu ?**

**-De la soirée caritative organisée par Oscorp et pour laquelle j'ai reçu une invitation. Le plus gros gratin de New-York, des animations de folie et le discours tant attendu de la part d'Harry Osborn. Comment fais-tu pour n'être jamais au courant de ce genre d'événements ?**

Jules se pose exactement la même question, personne ne semble avoir trouvé bon de lui en parler, et surtout pas Harry. Elle en vient à se demander si elle est elle-même invitée, peut est-ce une soirée réservée au haut personnel, ce qui expliquerait la raison de sa non-invitation.

Arrivée à Oscorp, Jules désespère d'entendre que tout le monde est invité à la grande soirée caritative sauf elle, se demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de mal pour être évitée de la sorte. Elle prend alors la direction du bureau d'Harry, fulminante et prête à exploser, mais Gwen l'intercepte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de monter dans l'ascenseur.

**-Tu as entendu parler de la soirée ?** demande la jolie blonde.

**-Oui, j'allais justement demander à notre cher boss pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit à une invitation.**

Gwen sent l'agacement dans la voix de son amie.

**-Quoi ? Tu vas aller faire un scandale dans son bureau pour te soulager ? Arrête tes bêtises, cette soirée est réservée à une petite minorité d'employés d'Oscorp, j'ai dû faire jouer toutes mes relations ici pour obtenir une, donc ne te formalise pas pour ça.**

**-Ça ne change rien, il aurait pu…**

**-T'inviter ?** la coupe Gwen avec un petit sourire taquin.

Jules hausse les épaules, cela lui aurait fait un bien fou qu'il prenne une telle initiative car depuis le moment magique aux Hamptons, Harry a un comportement des plus étranges.

**-J'ai une bien meilleure idée.**

Le sourire espiègle de Gwen intrigue Jules qui se met à sourire comme son amie, impatiente d'entendre son plan.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la grande soirée est enfin arrivée, toute la ville en parle, Oscorp organise l'un des évènements de l'année où il faut absolument être vu. Gwen et Jules sont plus qu'excitées d'avoir l'invitation tant recherchée, elles ont dévalisé les magasins pour se trouver une tenue adéquate, mais maintenant que Jules se voit dans sa robe, elle se trouve ridicule et mal à l'aise. Longue et noir, elle laisse apparaitre une grande partie de son dos, ce qui lui procure une classe incommensurable mais également une sensualité dont elle n'a pas l'habitude. Gwen a passé plusieurs heures à la maquiller et la coiffer, ses longs cheveux sont maintenant ramenés sur le côté gauche dans une cascade de boucles rousses.

**-Vas-tu sortir de cette salle de bain que je puisse t'admirer ?** hurle Gwen de la pièce à côté.

**-Non ! C'est ridicule, je suis ridicule. En plus, tu devrais y aller avec Peter et non pas avec moi.**

Jules entend très clairement le soupire de consternation de Gwen à travers la porte.

**-Cela va nous faire du bien une soirée entre filles, en plus Peter n'est pas disponible ce soir et aller là-bas te sera plus utile qu'à lui. Donc maintenant, montre-moi le résultat.**

Non sans rechigner, Jules finit par ouvrir la porte, une moue boudeuse sur le visage tandis que Gwen l'inspecte de haut en bas avant de lui faire un immense clin d'œil.

**-Tu es à couper le souffle !** s'exclame-t-elle.

**-C'est plutôt toi qui est à couper le souffle !** répond Jules devant la fière allure de son amie.

Gwen porte une magnifique robe bustier bordeaux qui met parfaitement en valeur ses formes et fait ressortir ses iris clairs. Peter est certainement l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, il a trouvé la femme presque parfaite Gwen est de ces femmes qui font toujours forte impression lorsqu'elles entrent dans une pièce.

**-Je pense que l'on va faire des ravages ce soir**, plaisante la jolie blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mettent en route, prenant un taxi, non sans devoir mettre de côté une grande appréhension. Elles sont soulagées lorsqu'elles arrivent enfin devant le building d'Oscorp, enfin pas totalement, Jules se sent toujours nerveuse, craignant la réaction d'un Harry qui est certainement à des années lumières de s'attendre à la voir ici. Mais elle est également impatiente de le revoir, d'observer sa réaction quand il posera ses yeux sur elle.

Gwen croche le bras de la rouquine puis elles se dirigent d'un seul pas dans le bâtiment. Elles croisent le chemin de nombreux journalistes et autres photographes mais également de personnalités bien connus, dont le maire de New-York. Intimidée par toute cette agitation, Jules se contente d'un petit sourire tandis que Gwen fait un signe de la main aux photographes qui les mitraillent. Elles entrent en rigolant, ayant l'impression d'être des superstars. Après avoir salué quelques collègues, elles quittent le hall d'entrée pour se rendre dans la pièce qui sert de salle de réception. Dans le fond se trouve une gigantesque estrade, qui servira certainement pour les différents discours, tandis que de chaque côté de la pièce se tiennent deux immenses buffets qui donneraient faim à n'importe qui. Au milieu se trouver une multitude de petits salons qui laissent une certaine intimité, ainsi que plusieurs stands expliquant en détails les futurs projets d'Oscorp. Jules est déçue de voir qu'à aucun moment son projet est abordé, mais découvre avec beaucoup de plaisir celui de ses collègues. Gwen la rejoint alors qu'elle se trouve devant un projet étonnant, l'idée étant de protéger toute une ville voir même un pays entier sous une sorte de dôme de protection invisible. Il serait alors impossible de pénétrer sur le territoire protégé, mais également d'en sortir. Cela donne la chair de poule à Jules, qui aimerait vivre prisonnier de la sorte ? Un tel projet dans de mauvaises mains peut faire énormément de dégâts.

Les lumières se tamisent légèrement, annonçant alors le discours du jeune PDG d'Oscorp. Harry fait son entrée sur la scène sous les applaudissements du public. Dans son costume sombre, il a une classe démesurée qui fait craquer plus d'une femme dans la salle tandis que Jules le dévore du regard, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il est à l'aise devant cette foule, cela crève les yeux qu'il aime être là à cet instant présent, il réalise son discours sans aucun souci, se permettant même quelques blagues qui font rire toute l'assemblée. Jules est loin d'écouter ce qu'il dit, ne pouvant uniquement se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voit. Elle cherche encore comment il a pu lui faire changer d'avis à son sujet, en ce moment même elle doit ressembler à une adolescente dont les hormones la travaillent et elle déteste cela.

Le discours terminé, la foule applaudit longuement, Harry fait à plusieurs reprises un petit signe de la main pour remercier tout le monde avant descendre de son perchoir. Aussitôt, Gwen attire Jules vers lui, elle est impatiente de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il posera ses yeux sur son amie, mais un spectacle étonnant l'arrête à mi-chemin. Harry commence d'abord par serrer quelques mains avant de se tourner vers une jolie blonde pour l'embrasser langoureusement, une main délicatement posée dans le creux de ses reins. Bouchée bée, Gwen cligne à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en train d'halluciner, mais cela ne change rien à la vision d'Harry embrassant une autre femme que Jules.

**-Est-ce que tu vois comme moi ?** demande Gwen.

Aucune réponse ne venant, Gwen se tourne et a uniquement le temps de voir des boucles rousses disparaitre dans la foule. Triste pour son amie, elle lance un dernier regard vers Harry, qui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de partir à la recherche de Jules.

* * *

**Fin de la lecture pour le moment. Si cela vous a plu (ou non d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ! ^^**

**La suite viendra dans une ou deux semaines ;) à bientôt les amis !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à vous !**  
**Ça y est, le quatrième chapitre est là ! Ce fut laborieux, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite mais il est enfin là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus, c'est important pour moi de savoir ce qui vous plait et ce qui vous plait moins ;)**

**Réponse à la review:**

**Cissy, merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle, j'espère que les réponses que je t'apporte dans ce chapitre vont te convenir et que la suite des péripéties de la petite Jules te plaira autant que le début.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demande Gwen en attrapant Jules par le bras et l'empêcher de continuer sa fuite.

**-Je m'en vais. Je n'ai clairement plus rien à faire ici**, répond Jules en ravalant ses larmes.

Elle refuse de pleurer, encore moins ici alors qu'Harry peut la surprendre à tout moment, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle lui donnait la satisfaction de voir à quel point son petit jeu peut la toucher. Il n'y a plus aucun doute à présent, il n'a jamais été honnête, et s'amusait depuis le début avec elle. Pourquoi, elle ne le sait pas et ne veut même pas en entendre parler, tout ce qu'elle désire à présent c'est se réfugier sous sa couette et tenter d'oublier cet espoir fou et totalement absurde qu'elle a pu avoir.

Gwen semble s'être résignée et suit Jules à travers la foule, silencieusement. La rouquine pense enfin être débarrassée de cette soirée lorsqu'elle est sur le point d'atteindre la sortie, mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée d'Alan et sa femme. Ce dernier se dirige droit vers son employé, empêchant ainsi Jules de quitter la réception. Gwen ne peut retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction, bien décidée à tirer toute cette histoire au clair, elle propose alors à Alan de lui présenter le PDG d'Oscorp sous le regard ahuri de Jules qui se sent piégée. Elle suit le petit groupe, légèrement en retrait, craignant de ne pouvoir se retenir de baffer le jeune héritier lorsqu'elle serait en face de lui. Et ce moment arrive rapidement, la blonde toujours à son bras, Harry se tourne vers eux. Pendant un quart de seconde, son visage exprime une vive surprise lorsqu'il croise le regard de Jules avant de reprendre un air détendu et calme. Il salue poliment Alan et sa femme, les remerciant d'être venus avant de présenter sa cavalière. De ce que Jules entend, il s'agit d'un top model australien qu'il a rencontré lors d'un voyage en Finlande avant sa prise de pouvoir chez Oscorp et avec qui il a gardé le contact. Margot, de son prénom, sourit prétentieusement tout en agrippant le bras d'Harry avant d'expliquer qu'elle est à New-York et que son cavalier a eu la gentillesse de lui faire visiter les Hamptons avant de l'installer dans le plus bel hôtel de la ville.

Jules fronce les sourcils, comprenant qu'elle a dû croiser Margot lors de son escapade dans la villa Osborn des Hamptons. Elle croise le regard incisif d'Harry, le soutient quelques secondes, puis détourne son regard sous peine de perdre son sang-froid. Son cœur s'affole, elle se demande ce qu'elle fait encore ici tandis qu'Harry, Alan et Gwen échange des banalités, alors, sur un coup de tête, elle tourne les talons essayant pour autant de ne pas paraitre pressée.

**-Jules ?** appelle Harry.

La rouquine se limite à tourner la tête vers lui pour faire comprendre qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle s'éloignerait de lui le plus possible.

**-J'aurai besoin de toi pour présenter ton projet plus tard dans la soirée donc reste à portée de vue.**

Jules fulmine intérieurement, trouvant le comportement du jeune Osborn de plus en plus déplacé, ne peut-il pas la laisser partir au lieu de vouloir la torturer de la sorte ? Elle lui fait un signe de tête, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres puis, s'éloigne en direction d'un des buffets, bien décidée à prendre un verre de leur alcool le plus fort. Arrivée devant le serveur, Jules hésite l'espace d'un instant, si elle agit déraisonnablement, elle a beaucoup à perdre. Elle se contente alors d'un cocktail sans alcool, qu'elle déguste dans un coin de la salle. A plusieurs reprises, elle sent le regard d'Harry posé sur elle, mais l'ignore du mieux qu'elle le peut. Moins elle lui donnera d'importance, mieux elle se sentira. Cependant, Harry semble attendre une réaction de sa part, elle le voit même se diriger vers elle. Un vent de panique souffle chez Jules qui n'a pas envie de l'affronter pour le moment, elle jette de nombreux coup d'œil autour d'elle avec l'espoir de trouver un moyen de fuir et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle voit un homme lui tendre un verre. Elle ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir, accepte avec un grand sourire et entame la discussion avec lui tandis qu'elle aperçoit Harry rebrousser chemin, le regard mauvais. Une fois libérée de la menace « Harry », Jules prend le temps d'observer son sauveur. Grand blond aux allures de surfeur, il a un très beau sourire et des iris chocolat à rendre jaloux n'importe quel mannequin et qui font totalement fondre la jeune femme. La première femme à ne pas le trouver séduisant passerait pour difficile, d'ailleurs, au vu du nombre de regard rivé sur lui, il a un succès fou ce soir, cela doit malgré tout être très désagréable d'être dévoré du regard constamment de la sorte.

**-Je pense t'avoir sauvé la mise**, dit-il finalement avec un sourire brillant aux lèvres.

Apparemment, il a compris que quelque chose était en train de se tramer avec Harry, Jules ne sait pas vraiment comment elle doit le prendre, mais pour une fois, elle décide de ne pas faire attention à ce genre de détails et entame une conversation amicale avec le jeune homme. Il lui explique qu'il vient d'ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art dans l'un des quartiers les plus recherchés de la ville, mais en plus, il aimerait devenir dénicheur de talents. Jules apprécie la manière posée dont il s'exprime, il a l'air calme et paisible, ce qui est parfaitement charmant aux yeux de la jeune femme qui ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer à Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes ne peuvent pas être plus à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, finalement, c'est peut-être un homme comme lui qu'il lui faut plutôt que de perdre son temps avec un Harry incapable d'être sérieux une seule seconde.

La soirée de Jules change alors du tout au tout, passant un agréable moment avec le jeune homme, ce qui lui permet de ne même plus faire attention aux signes d'encouragement très peu discrets venant de la part de Gwen qui passe quasiment la soirée en compagnie d'Harry. Soudainement, Jules se rend compte qu'elle ne connait même pas le nom de son compagnon.

**-Je suis Charlie, et toi c'est Jules, c'est ça ?**

Étonnée, Jules acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**-J'ai entendu Harry parler de toi**, explique-t-il, **je comprends pourquoi il tenait absolument à ce que tu restes près de lui, tu es magnifique.**

La rouquine réajuste ses lunettes, se trémoussant légèrement sur place, flattée mais craignant de décevoir le jeune homme si jamais il la voit sans ses habits de lumière.

**-Comment as-tu connu Harry ?** demande-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son boss.

**-Nos pères se connaissaient depuis longtemps, alors on a un peu été élevé ensemble. On s'est perdu de vue quand il est parti à Londres, mais je continuais de suivre ses frasques par les journaux.**

**-Comment était-il plus jeune ?**

**-Extravagant, frimeur et très égoïste. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps.**

Jules se retient de faire la moindre remarque, après tout, Harry est tout de même son patron et le descendre en plein milieu d'une foule spécialement venue pour lui serait risqué, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque après le coup qu'il vient de lui faire.

Deux petites heures plus tard, Jules commence à fatiguer, et après une rapide conversation avec Gwen, les jeunes femmes décident qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer. Jules et Charlie ont à peine le temps d'échanger leurs numéros que le taxi est déjà arrivé, et c'est avec un dernier signe de main vers Charlie que la rouquine monte dans le taxi, finalement satisfaite de cette soirée. Elle a encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé, et oscille entre l'amertume envers Harry et la joie d'avoir fait la rencontre d'un homme comme Charlie, il est cependant hors de question de s'enflammer, si avec son patron tout est fini, il lui semble être important de prendre son temps avec Charlie et apprendre à le connaître avant d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Lundi matin, il est difficile pour Jules de se tirer hors du lit, une migraine l'a cloué au lit durant tout le dimanche, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se reposer. Lorsqu'elle se met debout, la tête lui tourne légèrement, certainement de ne pas avoir mangé depuis samedi soir, mais elle se sent déjà bien mieux, se jurant tout de même d'aller consulter un ophtalmologue pour aller faire vérifier ses yeux le plus rapidement possible. Elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche lorsqu'en mettant ses lunettes, sa vue reste malgré tout légèrement troublée, sa vision ne s'améliore pas et elle soupire à l'idée de devoir changer de lunettes , non pas qu'elle affectionne particulièrement celles qu'elle porte mais surtout parce qu'elle n'a pas réellement les moyens de s'en payer des nouvelles.

Au boulot, tout le monde parle d'Harry et sa magnifique cavalière, apparemment tous les employés présents à la soirée sont tombés sous son charme, ne jurant que par sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Jules se retient de hurler lorsqu'un collègue vient personnellement lui en parler et le congédie sèchement. Cependant, elle est contente d'avoir pu participer à la soirée, sinon apprendre l'existence de cette femme par l'intermédiaire de ses collègues aurait été pire que tout. Le nez penché sur son microscope, Jules se demande encore comment Harry peut faire ce genre de choses sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Margot est-elle seulement au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Jules ou Harry lui ment également ? Elle revient à la réalité lorsqu'elle entend Gwen entrer bruyamment dans son bureau dans un chahut, les joues rouges, elle semble avoir couru.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demande Jules devant l'empressement de Gwen.

Mais lorsque son amie se met à sourire, elle comprend que rien de grave n'est arrivé et se détend. La jolie blonde lui tend un magazine.

**-Lis ça, tu devrais trouver l'article très intéressant.**

Jules feuillette rapidement les pages, s'attendant à un article au sujet d'Harry et de son mannequin, à la place, elle tombe sur une photo d'elle en compagnie de Charlie alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'au taxi. Elle lance un regard surpris à Gwen avant de se lancer dans la lecture de l'article et manque de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle comprend que Charlie est le fils du maire de New-York.

**-J'ai toujours le chic de tomber sur les mauvais !** grommèle Jules en jetant le journal plus loin sur son bureau.

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?** s'étonne Gwen.

**-Parce que je ne vois pas de raison pour que Charlie soit différent de tous les autres gosses de riches. Avec la chance que j'ai, il doit déjà avoir une femme quelque part qui lui fait une crise après avoir lu cet article.**

**-Ne soit pas pessimiste, les hommes ne sont pas tous comme Harry.**

**-Oh si, ils le sont ! Tu as certainement le seul spécimen au monde capable de gentillesse et de fidélité.**

**-Je ne suis pas certaine que Peter puisse être prit en exemple**, dit Gwen en souriant, **mais laisse au moins une chance à Charlie.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-D'abord, parce qu'il est fait mention dans l'article que Charlie est l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de New-York, donc pas de femme dans le placard. Ensuite ce n'est pas ton genre de juger les autres aussi facilement et tu as sérieusement besoin de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry.**

Jules fixe un instant son amie, avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle a raison, elle ne peut juger tous les hommes sur les agissements d'un seul et de toute façon, elle meurt d'envie de revoir Charlie.

**-J'aurai dû me trouver une amie moins intelligente**, soupire Jules.

**-Avoue-le ! Tu m'aimes !** dit Gwen en donnant un léger coup à Jules qui se déride. **Du coup, as-tu eu de ses nouvelles ?**

**-Non. Rien pour le moment mais je préfère ne pas y penser. On ne s'est rien promis après tout.**

**-Tu as raison. Mais essaie d'être plus optimiste, je suis certaine qu'il va te rappeler.**

Les deux jeunes femmes retournent au travail, se donnant rendez-vous pour le repas. Alors qu'il reste encore cinq petites minutes de travail dans cette matinée, Jules reçoit un message de Charlie qui lui demande de sortir du bâtiment. C'est un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension qui l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie d'Oscorp, mais toute trace de crainte s'envole lorsqu'elle aperçoit le beau blond, une belle rose rouge à la main et son sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Comment ne pas fondre devant autant de beauté et de gentillesse ? Jules vient déposer un rapide baisé sur sa joue avant de prendre la rose qu'il lui tend.

**-Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle hier, malheureusement mon père a insisté pour que l'on aille jouer au golf et je n'avais pas de réseau. Et toujours pour m'excuser, je t'emmène manger ce midi.**

Le moment qu'ils passent en tête à tête est délicieux, Jules découvre un homme intelligent, très réfléchi et passionné par l'art avec qui avoir une conversation est d'une simplicité enfantine. Il n'y a pas un instant de silence, ils se racontent leur vie, rigolent, se découvrent avec joie, à tel point que Jules en oubli l'heure. Ils ont beau se presser pour retourner à Oscorp, Jules a vingt bonnes minutes de retard et c'est un Harry furieux qui l'attend dans son bureau.

**-C'est à cette heure-là que l'on arrive ?** s'exclame-t-il, le regard sombre.

Jules passe devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard et prend place à son bureau.

**-Désolée, cela n'arrivera plus.**

Harry pose brusquement ses mains sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Jules, puis se penche vers elle.

**-Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de motivé, il te suffit donc d'un beau parleur pour oublier tout ce pour quoi tu travailles ?** siffle-t-il méchamment entre ses lèvres.

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te regarde**, rétorque calmement Jules, **pour ce qui est de mon retard, je t'ai dit que cela ne se produirait plus.**

**-Elle me regarde si elle fait du tort à tes projets et donc aux miens par la même occasion.**

Jules enrage, ne pouvant croire que quelqu'un puisse user d'autant de culot. A cet instant, il ne mérite rien d'autre que d'être remis à sa place, et avec un courage sorti de nulle part, Jules décide de ne pas se dégonfler pour une fois, patron ou pas patron.

**-Peux-tu me laisser travailler en paix ? Après tout tu dois être tellement occupé à faire visiter les plus beaux endroits de New-York à ton mannequin !**

Harry recule d'un pas, d'abord surpris d'une telle réaction, puis se met à sourire.

**-Alors tout cela n'est qu'une question de jalousie ?**

**-De la jalousie ? Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire depuis le début. Je ne suis ni déçue, ni jalouse, juste soulagée que tu ne sois pas le genre d'homme à tout prendre au sérieux.**

Bien sûr, Jules n'en pense pas un seul mot, bien sûr qu'elle est déçue de voir le jeune homme se comporter de la sorte, mais elle ne va pas en plus lui donner l'ultime plaisir de ramper à ses pieds. S'il n'est pas capable de lui apporter ce qu'elle désire dans ce genre de relation, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle s'attarde sur lui, la vie continu, avec ou sans Harry.

Le jeune héritier reste un instant immobile, tandis que Jules plante fièrement son regard dans le sien. Elle n'en est pas certaine, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connait, il semble déstabilisé par la situation. Harry tourne finalement les talons.

**-Je veux un rapport dès ce soir sur mon bureau concernant l'avancement de ton projet et il est formellement défendu à Charlie de mettre les pieds ici**, hurle-t-il alors qu'il a pratiquement quitté le bureau.

Jules pousse un long soupire, soulagée que cet affrontement soit enfin terminé et se remet au travail, non sans se demander d'où peut venir autant de colère de la part du jeune Osborn. Il a parlé de jalousie, se peut-il qu'il en ressente de son côté ? Aussitôt, l'esprit de Jules réfute cette idée, de quoi pourrait-il être jaloux alors qu'il a déjà tout. Pour éviter de laisser son esprit divaguer à ce sujet, Jules se penche sur le rapport demandé par Harry avec l'espoir d'avoir assez de temps pour lui rendre quelque chose de convenable.

Le soir venu, c'est à contrecœur que Jules se rend dans le bureau de son patron, surtout après les messages échangés avec Charlie qui ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il lui a préparé une surprise pour le soir-même. Impatiente de pouvoir le retrouver, elle croise les doigts pour qu'Harry se soit calmé et qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation professionnelle normale. Jules s'immobilise lorsqu'elle aperçoit Harry dans sa veste en cuir, le regard perdu à travers la grande baie vitrée, oserait-il lui refaire le même coup que la dernière fois ? Qu'il essaie, Jules est déterminée à ne pas lui céder. Harry s'intéresse à peine à elle quand elle dépose son rapport sur le bureau, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon. Pendant une minute, qui parait une éternité, Harry reste silencieux, rendant la situation de plus en plus inconfortable pour Jules, qui, les mains sur les hanches, attend avec impatience qu'il réagisse. Mais c'est un petit cri perçant qui vient briser ce silence pesant, Margot vient de faire son entrée dans le bureau et se jette sur le jeune héritier pour l'embrasser avec un peu trop d'insistance. Pendu à son cou, elle répète à plusieurs reprises qu'elle est ravie de passer la soirée dans les Hamptons, ce qui arrache un soupire à Jules. Margot lui lance alors un regard de dédain avant de demander à son compagnon ce qu'elle fait ici. Harry se tourne vers Jules, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Exaspérée et sur le point de craquer, Jules désigne du doigt son rapport avant de fuir cette situation, mais avant de refermer la porte, ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au couple elle croise alors le regard d'Harry, reflétant un étrange sentiment, mais elle ne s'y attarde pas et retourne dans son bureau récupérer ses affaires. En sortant du bâtiment, elle reçoit une adresse par message de la part de Charlie qui lui demande de le retrouver là-bas dès que possible. Aussitôt, Jules hèle un taxi, pressée de retrouver le beau blond.

L'adresse est celle de sa galerie, dont l'allure dépouillée mais terriblement chic prouve à quel point Charlie a de bons goûts. Lorsqu'elle entre, Jules est happée par l'ambiance feutrée et très intimiste de l'endroit : il y a de grands et longs tissus sur les murs, laissant uniquement apercevoir les tableaux exposés. La lumière tamisée crée une atmosphère chaleureuse qui donne envie d'aller bouquiner installé confortablement dans un canapé. Jules sourit largement en voyant Charlie se diriger vers elle et sans un mot, il lui prend la main pour la guider vers une table magnifique dressée où deux chandelles brûlent délicatement.

**-C'est juste…waou !** s'exclame Jules devant autant de romantisme tandis que des images de son repas similaire avec Harry lui reviennent en tête.

**-Je suis ravie que cela te plaise.**

Les deux jeunes gens passent un agréable repas, continuant de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Jules est surprise de voir à quel point le fils du maire mène une vie normale, enfin aussi normale qu'elle puisse être pour un artiste. Elle aime la façon dont il parle de son art, mais plus encore, elle aime la façon dont il la regarde, lui donnant la sensation d'être la personne la plus belle et intéressante sur cette terre.

A la fin du repas, Charlie fait faire le tour de la galerie à Jules, lui présentant les plus belles œuvres exposées, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses propres chefs-d'œuvre. C'est devant un magnifique paysage de coucher de soleil que Charlie embrasse délicatement la rouquine pour la première fois, moment plein de douceur et de sensualité qui envoie Jules dans un monde cotonneux de bien-être. Elle a la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage et c'est main dans la main qu'ils finissent la visite. Ils prennent encore quelques heures pour discuter, s'embrassant de temps en temps entre deux phrases avant de rire comme deux adolescents. Le téléphone de Jules se met à sonner, annonçant un message, puis deux, puis trois, puis une dizaine, ce qui attire son attention, elle se permet alors d'y jeter un coup d'œil, plusieurs de ses collègues s'inquiètent de savoir où elle est. Elle reçoit un dernier message lui ordonnant presque de regarder la télévision, et c'est avec empressement qu'elle demande à Charlie s'il en possède une ici. Après avoir perdu cinq minutes à chercher les branchements du poste, Jules est secouée d'horreur lorsqu'elle voit les premières images apparaitre : un épais nuage noir s'échappe d'Oscorp tandis que la journaliste explique qu'une explosion d'origine inconnue pour le moment a soufflé plusieurs étages du bâtiment. Aussitôt, les pensées de Jules se tournent vers Gwen et son estomac se tord. Il lui est impossible de rester devant sa télévision sans rien faire, elle attrape donc ses affaires, décidée à se rendre sur place.

**-Où vas-tu ?** demande Charlie en retenant Jules par le poignet.

**-Je dois y aller. Si Gwen est encore là-bas…**

**-Attends-moi, je viens avec toi.**

**-Non, reste ici. Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin.**

Jules quitte rapidement la galerie avant de trouver rapidement un taxi qui la ramène sur son lieu de travail. Les lieux sont déjà sécurisés par une vingtaine de policiers et quasiment autant de pompiers, mais personne ne semble s'activer à l'intérieur même du bâtiment. Elle a beau montrer son badge Oscorp, personne ne l'autorise à s'approcher, mais cela n'entame pas la détermination de la jeune femme à entrer. La sortie de plusieurs employés distrait les forces de l'ordre, Jules ne perd pas une seconde pour se faufiler par-dessus les barrières de sécurité pour foncer droit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Aussitôt, la fumée lui agresse la gorge, mais Jules s'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier sans faire attention aux hurlements derrière elle. Plus elle monte les étages, plus la fumée se fait épaisse et arrivée à l'étage du bureau de Gwen, Jules est obligée de se couvrir le nez avec son gilet pour empêcher l'irritation de s'étendre dans sa gorge.

**-Gwen ?** hurle à plusieurs reprises la rouquine dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, mais les couloirs restent irrémédiablement silencieux.

Elle ne trouve personne dans le bureau de Gwen, l'étage a certainement été évacué, mais alors qu'elle est sur le point de faire marche arrière, elle entend quelqu'un tousser.

**-Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Un long gémissement se fait entendre, ce qui permet à Jules de se diriger vers la source du bruit. Elle retient un cri lorsqu'elle voit Harry sous un amas de débris. En une seconde, elle est auprès de lui, donnant de petites claques sur ses joues pour le réveiller.

**-N'en profites pas pour te venger**, dit-il la voix enrouée.

Soulagée mais pas rassurée pour autant, Jules lâche un petit rire.

**-Que s'est-il passé ici ?**

**-Octopus. Quelque chose devait l'intéresser, il a fait exploser un labo d'Oscorp. Je suis parti à la recherche de Gwen, mais elle était déjà partie.**

Un second soulagement, Gwen est saine et sauve.

**-Je me suis fait piéger après la deuxième explosion.**

Jules se remet sur ses jambes et commence à déblayer les débris un par un, sous le regard d'Harry qui ne la lâche pas.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-J'essaie de te sortir de là !**

**-Va plutôt chercher les secours et te mettre à l'abri.**

**-Les secours, c'est moi !** s'écrit Jules sans arrêter de déblayer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry réussi à dégager ses jambes et ainsi s'extirper des débris. Il a de profondes entailles sur la jambe gauche et Jules est obligé de l'aider pour qu'il puisse se remettre debout. Elle le sent vaciller sous son poids, il est faible et s'ils veulent sortir rapidement d'ici, elle va devoir l'aider à marcher. Jules passe délicatement le bras d'Harry autour de ses épaules pour lui permettre de se reposer sur elle avant de se mettre en marche. Une nouvelle explosion fait trembler l'étage, figeant les deux jeunes gens sur place le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger. A chaque pas, Harry laisse échapper une plainte, sa jambe le faisant terriblement souffrir mais Jules essai de ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment, plus vite ils seront sortis de cet enfer, plus vite il pourra être pris en charge par les pompiers. Alors qu'ils descendent la première salve d'escaliers, une autre explosion se fait entendre, plus puissante cette fois-ci, elle fissure une bonne partie de la cage d'escalier. Alors que le sol se dérobe sous leurs poids, Harry entoure la taille de Jules de se bras et les fait basculer en avant pour se retrouver à l'abri d'une éventuelle chute. Le visage dans le cou d'Harry, Jules reste immobile et silencieuse comme si son esprit avait besoin de s'imprégner de cet instant.

**-Tu vas bien ?** demande Harry inquiet devant le manque de réaction de la rouquine.

Il dégage les cheveux de son employé vers l'arrière avec une douceur infinie avant d'examiner son visage.

**-Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose.**

En effet, Jules se rend compte que ses lunettes ont volé durant la chute et elle est bien incapable de les retrouver. De toute façon, il n'est pas question de partir à la recherche d'une paire de lunettes, la cage d'escalier continue de s'écrouler, il est donc temps pour eux de s'en aller. Le reste du chemin est plus compliqué : Harry doit les diriger tandis que Jules supporte toujours une bonne partie du poids de ce dernier. Avec la fumée et la poussière, c'est noir de saleté et titubant qu'ils finissent par sortir du bâtiment, immédiatement intercepté par des pompiers qui les dirige vers une ambulance. Alors qu'Harry a le droit à un examen minutieux de tout son corps, Jules est simplement mise sous respirateur pour aider à dégager ses bronches. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ses doigts sont emmêlés à ceux du jeune héritier lorsqu'un pompier lui demande de descendre de l'ambulance, le temps pour les médecins de prodiguer les premiers soins à Harry, puis ils seront emmenés tous les deux à l'hôpital le plus proche. Jules quitte l'ambulance avant que le pompier ne l'emmitoufle dans une couverture, elle n'a pas vraiment froid mais cela lui procure un peu de réconfort mais pas autant que lorsqu'elle voit de nouveau le visage du jeune héritier. Elle ne distingue pas clairement son visage mais elle ne peut se tromper sur ses magnifiques yeux qui la fixent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée dans l'ambulance qui prend la direction de l'hôpital Bellevue. Durant le trajet, Jules sent pointer une migraine, elle n'a pas l'habitude de regarder le monde uniquement avec ses yeux et à cet instant, ses affreuses lunettes lui manquent terriblement. Une main sur ses yeux tandis que l'autre ne quitte pas celle d'Harry, Jules a une soudaine et furieuse envie de rire, si elle continue, elle va pouvoir prendre une carte de fidélité dans les différents hôpitaux de la ville.

Jules et Harry sont finalement séparés à leur arrivée à l'hôpital, le jeune homme est emmené dans une salle de soin alors que Jules est dirigée vers une chambre où les médecins la branche à une multitude de machines pour leurs permettre de suivre avec soin de possible problèmes respiratoires. Combien de temps elle reste seule ? Jules n'en a pas la moindre idée mais lorsque les infirmières entrent en poussant Harry dans un lit roulant, elle se sent un peu plus calme. Le jeune Osborn dort, une infirmière la rassure alors, les blessures n'étaient pas belles à voir mais des points de suture ont suffi, il doit maintenant se reposer. A peine est-elle sortie que Jules enlève son masque à oxygène et va s'assoir sur le bord de lit d'Harry. Elle l'observe d'abord, il parait si paisible les yeux fermés et le visage nettoyé que l'on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant cette longue soirée. Puis, du bout des doigts, elle caresse une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle ne peut pas nier qu'elle a beaucoup d'affection pour lui, bien qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais elle ne peut pas vivre cette relation à sens unique, ce serait une perte de temps, surtout maintenant que Charlie a fait son apparition dans sa vie. Son cœur semble pourtant refuser toute résignation, à cet instant, à ses côtés, elle se sent bien, un peu comme si sa place est là, auprès de lui. Mais Margot lui revient à l'esprit : comment peut-elle rivaliser face à un mannequin ? Dépitée par toutes ces pensées négatives qui l'assaillent, elle cesse tout mouvement, ce qui fait grogner le jeune homme.

**-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** demande-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Harry attrape la main avec laquelle Jules le caressait quelques instants plus tôt et y dépose un baiser. Bien qu'elle ne voit toujours pas nettement, elle semble distinguer un sourire d'aisance sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

**-Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure compagnie**, ajoute-t-il en ouvrant enfin ses yeux.

Jules a un mouvement de recul, mais Harry se saisi fermement de son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui.

**-Ne me fuis pas.**

Comment résister devant une telle demande ? Jules se sent ridicule ne pas savoir tenir tête à Harry, mais elle le sent tellement en besoin d'affection qu'elle ne peut se résoudre à mettre de la distance entre eux pour autant, elle ne se rapproche pas plus, un peu perdue sur ce qu'elle doit faire. C'est Harry qui va la guider en l'attirant à lui avant de l'enlacer, et, la tête sur le torse du jeune homme, Jules laisse échapper un petit soupire de satisfaction. Pendant qu'elle frôle l'épaule d'Harry de ses doigts, elle sent ceux du jeune homme descendre et remonter le long de sa colonne dans une douce caresse. Jules a l'impression de retrouver le Harry des Hamptons et cela lui fait au cœur de se dire qu'il joue peut-être un rôle quand il est odieux avec elle et non pas l'inverse. Avec beaucoup d'attention, Jules écoute le cœur d'Harry battre régulièrement contre sa tempe et peu à peu, sans savoir pourquoi, cela amuse la rouquine qui se redresse légèrement pour regarder Harry mais ce dernier s'est profondément endormi. Elle reste tout contre le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer dans son sac, c'est Charlie qui vient aux nouvelles et après avoir terminé la lecture du message, Jules se sent terriblement coupable. Elle quitte le lit de l'héritier, débranche les différentes machines reliés à son corps et attrape son sac avant de disparaitre rapidement dans la nuit New-Yorkaise.

* * *

**Et voilà, déjà la fin ! A vos claviers pour une petite review et me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ?****Le prochain chapitre sera certainement beaucoup plus long et il y aura pas mal d'actions si je suis le plan tracé dans ma tête, maintenant reste à savoir si je ne vais pas dévier au cours de l'écriture xD**  
**Sauf miracle, il faudra patienter deux semaines pour le cinquième chapitre, je ne veux pas le bâcler.**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le cinquième chapitre, tout frais tout chaud ! Comme d'habitude, j'ai relu au moins dix fois le texte mais je m'excuse par avance en cas de fautes qui auraient échappé à mon attention, je crois qu'à force de lire et relire, je ne faisais plus autant attention.**  
**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas pour autant ennuyeux ! Je vous laisse à la lecture et j'espère un petit commentaire de votre part ;)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Cissy: ce que tu me demandes, c'est le gros lot quand même, va falloir être vraiment vraiment très fidèle et très sage pour l'obtenir ;) mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, y a moyen de te négocier ça ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour les mots oubliés ou les fautes, je suis en train de voir pour me trouver un beta reader qui m'aidera à palier à ce genre de problème.**  
**En tout cas, encore et toujours merci pour ta fidélité, cela me fait toujours chaud au coeur de lire ta review, c'est encourageant et motivant pour continuer ! Merci, merci, merci ! :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Laeti: t'es un amour ma belle tu verra pour Charlie... A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore totalement décidée sur ce que j'ai envie d'en faire, j'ai des idées mais j'en ai trop pour lui je crois ^^ Bref, dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Les deux semaines suivantes sont particulièrement pénibles pour Jules, d'abord parce que les travaux qui ont lieu dans la tour Oscorp lui cassent les oreilles toute la journée mais également parce qu'elle ne cesse d'osciller entre la grande joie d'avoir trouvé un homme aussi adorable et prévenant que Charlie et cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cesse de lui dire que son bonheur est ailleurs. C'est donc avec un immense soulagement qu'arrive sa période scolaire, fini Oscorp pour un temps, elle retrouve les bancs de l'université et ses camarades de classe mais également un rythme de vie un peu plus calme. Malgré tout, Jules est loin d'être sereine, à cause de tous les événements qui ont eu lieu ses derniers temps, elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour réviser et craint le retour des examens. Et puis, Jules déteste l'idée de ne pas revoir Harry avant de longues semaines, si rien n'est simple avec lui, il s'est adoucit et semble même prêt à faire des efforts avec Charlie. Ce dernier a annoncé à Jules que le jeune héritier a pris contact avec lui dans l'espoir d'améliorer leur relation. Si elle n'est guère rassurée de savoir les deux hommes en contact, Jules préfère ne pas intervenir au risque de voir les choses empirer.

C'est donc avec une certaine anxiété qu'elle se lève ce matin-là, avant de préparer son sac en essayant de ne pas oublier un seul livre pour cette journée. Elle reçoit un message de Charlie qui lui souhaite bon courage, ce qui l'empêche de retourner se glisser dans son lit et hiberner jusqu'à ce que les études ne soient plus nécessaires pour avoir un avenir prometteur dans ce pays. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Jules est dans sa bulle tout le long du trajet pour NYU malgré le bus bondé et le brouhaha ambiant, ne pensant qu'à lire et relire les notes prises durant sa dernière cession. Devant le bâtiment universitaire, Jules souffle un bon coup pour se redonner courage et se dirige vers l'amphithéâtre dans lequel a lieu son cours. Elle salue quelques camarades qu'elle reconnait, puis prend place dans une rangée du milieu avant de préparer ses affaires en attendant le professeur lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule en la faisant sursauter. C'est avec un immense plaisir qu'elle voit Peter prendre place à côté d'elle.

**-Mais que fais-tu là ?** demande Jules en retrouvant le sourire.

**-Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis étudiant aussi. Je crois que nous avons quelques cours en commun, je vais pouvoir comparer mes connaissances aux tiennes.**

Peter lui fait un clin d'œil au moment où le professeur fait son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Jules n'aurait jamais pensé que suivre un cours en sa compagnie puisse être aussi difficile, comment fait-il pour assimiler autant de connaissance alors qu'il ne réussit pas à rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes d'affilées. Il vole à plusieurs reprises les stylos de Jules, lui souffle dans le cou, dessine sur ses feuilles de cours, se retourne subitement pour lui raconter une blague. Jules passe plus de temps à rire qu'à écouter le cours, mais cela lui permet d'évacuer le stress inutile accumulé.

A la fin du cours, ils s'installent tous les deux à l'ombre d'un arbre pour manger un morceau durant la pause du midi. Peter questionne son amie sur l'incident qui a eu lieu à Oscorp et la raison de sa présence sur les lieux alors que Gwen l'avait vu partir plusieurs heures auparavant. Jules lui explique le raisonnement pas tout à fait censé qu'elle a eu, ce qui déclenche un sourire attendri chez Peter.

**-L'amitié que Gwen et toi vous portez reste un mystère à mes yeux**, dit-il pensif.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Sentant l'incompréhension de Jules, Peter répond aussitôt.

**-C'est la vitesse à laquelle votre lien s'est créé qui m'impressionne, rien de plus. Comme si vous étiez faites pour vous entendre.**

**-Et bien justement, à ce sujet, je pense qu'il faut te l'avouer maintenant, Gwen et moi avons décidé de nous enfuir pour nous marier dans le plus grand secret. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais mon charme fou lui a fait oublier tout ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, plaisante Jules.**

**-Je savais bien que tes intentions n'étaient pas aussi pures que tu le prétendais.**

Peter décoche un de ses sourires dont il a le secret alors que Jules s'amuse de la situation. Tout parait si simple en compagnie de Peter, elle se sent jeune, insouciante et serait capable de prendre un avion sans en connaitre la destination s'il lui demandait parce qu'elle a la sensation que rien ne peut lui arriver en sa présence.

**-Et avec Harry, tu en es où ?** demande Peter alors qu'ils sont à présent allongés sur l'herbe.

Que répondre à cette question ? Jules ne sait pas du tout où elle en est et n'est pas certaine de vouloir en parler avec le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Une grimace sur son visage trahie le dilemme qui nait en elle.

**-J'espère que tu es au courant que tu peux me faire confiance, tout ce que tu me dis reste entre nous, je ne dévoilerai jamais rien à Harry.**

Jules se retourne pour se placer sur le ventre, et le menton dans ses mains, elle observe Peter qui lui parait sincère. Mais pour le moment, autre chose l'intéresse que de se confier au jeune homme.

**-Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de moi ?** demande-t-elle les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

**-Ca marche dans les deux sens cette histoire de confiance**, lâche Peter en rigolant, **mais, sans t'en dire plus, il m'a en effet déjà parlé de toi.**

De nouveau allongée sur le dos, le regard perdu dans le ciel sans nuage, Jules soupire longuement, incertaine de ce qu'elle doit en penser. Cerner Harry devient mission impossible à cause de son humeur changeante et de ses agissements en totales incohérences, elle n'ose imaginer comme son esprit doit être tordu.

**-Je sais, Harry fait souvent cet effet-là aux gens**, dit Peter amusé devant la réaction de son amie.

**-Rassures-moi, tu as un mode d'emploi ?**

**-Non, je fais tout au feeling avec lui, ça s'appelle le talent ça, mademoiselle !**

**-Je me demande toujours si je dois m'acharner encore un peu ou renoncer tout de suite.**

**-Malheureusement, il n'y a que toi qui peux répondre à cette question. En vaut-il la peine à tes yeux ?**

Le problème est là, Jules aimerait être capable de répondre catégoriquement à cette question, au lieu de cela, son cœur semble balancer entre Harry et Charlie sans pouvoir se décider. Encore une fois, elle envie la relation si sereine qu'entretiennent Gwen et Peter, depuis qu'elle les connait, elle n'a jamais entendu parler de disputes ou de tensions entre eux.

Les semaines passent, et tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre pour la rouquine, même Octopus semble avoir pris des vacances : malgré les recherches actives de la police à son sujet, il semble avoir disparu de la circulation. Pendant ce temps, Jules et Peter développent une complicité qui fait naître quelques rumeurs parmi leurs camarades de classe et qui les amusent beaucoup. Gwen les rejoint souvent durant l'heure du midi, et Jules finit par leurs présenter Charlie à cette occasion. Ce dernier prend de plus en plus de place dans la vie de la rouquine, il ne se passe plus une journée sans qu'ils ne se voient, que ce soit chez elle ou chez lui et Charlie a d'ailleurs demandé à Jules de l'accompagner à un repas familiale pour qu'il puisse la présenter à ses parents.

Jules a des nouvelles d'Harry uniquement par l'intermédiaire de Gwen qui prend toujours le temps de l'informer des faits et gestes le concernant, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle est déçue de ne pas en avoir directement par l'intéressé. Harry a-t-il effacé de sa mémoire la manière dont il s'est comporté à l'hôpital ? Elle essaie de ne pas se torturer à ce propos puisqu'il lui a déjà prouvé à deux reprises qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à assumer qui il est vraiment. Tant pis pour lui s'il préfère se la jouer tombeur aux bras de mannequins, il est temps pour Jules d'avancer. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait en rencontrant les parents de Charlie, une soirée angoissante pour quelqu'un comme Jules, le maire de New-York est intimidant et sa femme n'est pas souriante pour un sou, malgré tout, Charlie semble satisfait de cette première rencontre et parle même maintenant de passer un week-end complet en leur compagnie.

Mais le prochain grand événement à venir est l'anniversaire de Gwen à qui Peter prépare une petite fête surprise. Bien sûr, Jules est mise à contribution, car en plus d'aider son ami à l'organisation de la soirée, elle aura la lourde tâche d'occuper Gwen une journée entière pour la tenir éloignée de chez elle. C'est avec grand sérieux qu'elle prend cette mission, Jules imagine alors une centaine de scénarios possibles pour parer tout événement inattendu mais avec Gwen et sa spontanéité, elle est quasiment certaine qu'elle sera obligée d'improviser. Le matin du grand événement, elle reçoit un message de Peter qui lui souhaite bon courage et après avoir préparé les vêtements qu'elle portera le soir-même qu'elle confie à Charlie, elle l'embrasse rapidement avant de filer retrouver Gwen à Central Park. Elles passent une bonne partie de la matinée à flâner en discutant de tout et rien, Gwen expliquant qu'elle trouve le comportement de Peter étrange, avant de dériver sur Harry puis sur Charlie. Jules n'a même pas besoin de répondre, la jolie blonde fait la conversation toute seule, ce qui trahi une certaine inquiétude de sa part, mais dans quelques heures, elle n'y pensera certainement plus. Durant toute la journée, Jules tente d'occuper l'esprit de Gwen pour qu'elle cesse de se poser des questions sur le silence radio de la part de Peter : shopping, cinéma, restaurant, Jules n'hésite pas une seule seconde à mettre la main à la poche quand il le faut et c'est avec un soulagement immense qu'elle voit l'heure de sa petite fête surprise approcher.

**-Vous vous êtes donnés le mot avec Peter ? Je vous trouve étrange tous les deux**, lâche Gwen tandis qu'elle glisse la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin la porte, tous ses amis présents l'accueillent avec des applaudissements et des confettis, la mettant d'abord dans un état de confusion. Elle réalise alors d'où vient cette surprise et c'est en pleurant qu'elle saute au cou de Peter avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, ce qui amuse la foule. Charlie, à tomber dans son jean et sa chemise noire, emmène Jules dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement pour qu'elle puisse se changer rapidement. Elle lui raconte alors sa journée, l'excitation pointe dans sa voix, Jules est ravie d'avoir réussi son coup et est impatiente de retrouver Gwen pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Charlie l'observe silencieusement, appuyé contre un mur de la chambre.

**-Quoi ?** demande Jules en souriant alors qu'elle lisse la robe bleue qu'elle vient d'enfiler.

**-Tu es magnifique**, dit-il le regard brillant.

Touchée, elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Charlie pose son front contre celui de sa compagne, les yeux fermés.

**-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**-Dis-moi**, souffle-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

**-Mon père m'a appelé, il a une urgence et me demande de le retrouver le plus rapidement possible. J'attendais de te voir avant d'y aller.**

La déception se lit clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme qui déteste l'idée d'être privée de lui ce soir. Elle baisse les yeux, sachant pertinemment que ce serait une erreur de lui demander de rester et c'est avec tristesse qu'elle reçoit sur sa joue un doux baiser de la part de Charlie. Il va s'excuser auprès de Gwen avant de quitter l'appartement, promettant à Jules de revenir dès qu'il le peut. Quand il a refermé la porte derrière lui, Gwen prend les mains de Jules dans les siennes pour tenter de la réconforter.

**-Ca va aller ?**

**-Mais tu rigoles !** s'exclame Jules en retrouvant le sourire. **C'est la fiesta ce soir, éclatons-nous !**

Le ton est trop forcé pour être totalement crédible mais les deux jeunes femmes vont se servir un verre en reparlant de la journée passée ensemble et de tous les stratagèmes utilisés par Jules pour réussir à bien sa mission.

Une heure plus tard, la fête bat son plein. L'appartement s'est transformé en piste de danse géante tandis que Gwen ouvre la montagne de cadeaux qui lui sont offerts. Peter la prend en photo à chaque fois qu'elle découvre un nouveau cadeau puis réclame une photo de Gwen et Jules. Elles ne se font pas prier, et, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, prennent la pose devant lui. Au moment où le flash se déclenche, le visage de la rouquine se décompose en voyant Harry et Margot faire leur entrée dans l'appartement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?** demande Jules en colère.

**-Il est tout autant notre ami que toi**, se défend bien vite Peter.

**-Mais, il nous avait promis qu'il viendrait seul**, rétorque Gwen en lançant un regard sombre vers Margot.

**-Calmez-vous toutes les deux, nous sommes là pour nous amuser donc pas de scandale, ok ?**

Elles acquiescent simultanément d'un petit signe de tête et le couple abandonne Jules le temps d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Tout en essayant de positiver la situation, Jules s'empare de l'appareil photo de Peter et vadrouille un peu partout dans l'appartement pour immortaliser cette fête digne des plus grandes. Il y a déjà des personnes bien alcoolisés qui se défient à des jeux ridicules, ce qui donne lieu à des scènes hilarantes, deux ou trois couples se sont isolés dans un coin pour battre le record d'apnée en s'embrassant à pleine bouche et puis son objectif tombe sur Harry, souriant, en train de plaisanter avec Peter. Instinctivement, son doigt appuie sur le déclencheur. Harry ne ressemble pas au PDG d'Oscorp mais à un jeune homme insouciant en train de s'amuser avec son meilleur ami. Leurs regards se croisent, et Harry prend alors conscience de la présence de Jules. Il sourit, s'excuse auprès de Peter et se dirige droit vers Jules. Cette dernière n'attend pas qu'il soit arrivé à sa hauteur, elle tourne les talons, dépose l'appareil photo de Peter près des cadeaux de Gwen avant d'aller se servir un autre verre.

**-Serais-tu en train de m'éviter ?** raille Harry en la suivant.

**-Je ne suis pas d'humeur !** répond Jules en vidant son verre d'un trait.

**-Je peux comprendre, se retrouver seule dans ce genre de soirée, ce n'est jamais simple.**

Jules jette un regard noir à Gwen qui se prend soudainement d'intérêt pour le plafond de son appartement. Jules se sert un deuxième verre qu'elle finit aussi vite que le premier sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

**-Tu devrais faire attention, je parie que tu n'es pas du genre à tenir l'alcool.**

**-Ferme-là !**

En plein milieu de la piste de danse, Jules se trémousse comme une folle en compagnie de Gwen. Toutes les deux éméchées, elles auront probablement une belle migraine le lendemain mais ne s'en soucient pas pour le moment. Elles sautent dans tous les sens et dansent collés serrés tout en rigolant à gorge déployés, elles ne sont pas les seules à être dans un piteux état mais elles se font tellement remarquer que l'on ne voit qu'elles. Alors que Peter, aussi sobre qu'en début de soirée, rejoint Gwen pour s'amuser avec elle, Jules est prise d'une terrible nausée. Elle fend la foule en direction de l'immense terrasse, ressentant le besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais et titube jusqu'au rebord. La vue d'ici est magnifique mais elle ne peut en profiter devant se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas vomir. Intérieurement, elle jure de ne jamais recommencer mais craint de l'avoir oublié dès demain. Chancelante, Jules aimerait être capable d'arrêter cette sensation de tournis mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire est de se laisser glisser le long de la rambarde. Elle se masse frénétiquement les tempes, pestant après les faiblesses de son corps et ferme les yeux dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses. Si cela n'arrange pas tout, elle a tout de même la sensation de reprendre une certaine contenance.

**-Je serai gagnant si j'avais parié avec toi.**

Jules ouvre brusquement les yeux, Harry se tient devant elle, les mains dans les poches mais une brusque nausée lui tiraille l'estomac et l'oblige à se remettre debout pour se pencher au balcon. En quelques secondes, Harry est à ses côtés, une main caressant son dos tandis que l'autre est prête à la retenir en cas de souci. Jules prend de grandes respirations mais se sent toujours sur le point de défaillir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** articule la rouquine entre ses dents.

**-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser ce genre de question. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en te mettant dans un état pareil ?**

**-Quoi ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas comme cela que tu fais la fête ?**

Il lâche un soupire auquel Jules ne porte aucune attention, son esprit étant centré sur la sensation de sa main dans son dos. Si Charlie était présent, jamais rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, elle serait en ce moment même dans ses bras en train de danser.

**-Tu peux me laisser, je n'ai pas besoin de toi**, ajoute-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

Les mains de nouveau dans ses poches, Harry semble hésiter devant le regard sombre de la jeune femme mais reste planté devant elle, le visage impénétrable.

**-Par pitié Harry, veux-tu bien me laisser seule !?**

Il lui répond par un signe négatif de la tête.

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

La réponse qu'elle obtient cette fois-ci lui coupe le souffle : Harry se penche vers elle, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien mais Jules reste immobile.

**-Parce que toi !**

Cette simple phrase résonne des milliers de fois dans l'esprit de Jules sans qu'elle ne prenne vraiment sens mais la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes l'empêchent de résonner correctement. Ce n'est pas un baiser romantique que l'on peut voir dans les films, non, les lèvres du jeune héritier sont impétueuses, comme s'il venait chercher quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Il lâche d'ailleurs un grognement devant l'absence de réaction de Jules, et approfondi son baiser : sa langue vient taquiner celle de la rouquine tandis que ses bras enserrent fermement sa taille. Assaillie par d'innombrables sensations et émotions, Jules finit par céder. Ses mains se glissent sur le torse du jeune homme, et, sur la pointe des pieds, répond au baiser presque brutal d'Harry. Satisfait, il passe alors à la vitesse supérieur en tirant d'une manière autoritaire sur les cheveux de Jules, l'obligeant ainsi à pencher la tête en arrière tout en lui donnant accès à son cou où il dépose des baisers passionnés. La jeune femme sent son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine le souffle court, elle savoure cette sensation de brûlure qui persiste après le passage de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Avec un effort éprouvant, elle s'extirpe de ce tourbillon de passion en s'éloignant d'Harry.

**-Non !** dit-elle le souffle court.

Le jeune Osborn se recoiffe, un léger sourire en coin avant de poser son regard encore plus vif qu'en temps ordinaire sur elle.

-**Je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que tu n'en as pas envie.**

**-Ce…ce n'est pas la question**, bégaye Jules devant autant d'assurance, **je suis en couple, et toi aussi !**

**-Margot ? Ce n'est qu'une bécasse incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, comment peux-tu croire un seul instant qu'elle représente quelque chose ?**

Jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, Jules résiste comme elle le peut à cette vague de désire qui lui donne terriblement envie de lui sauter dessus pour terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé. Mais pourquoi doit-il être aussi attirant à cet instant ?

**-Mais…je…enfin…**

Jules s'emmêle dans les arguments qui lui viennent en tête, incapable de faire le tri entre toutes ses pensées. C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent aussi incohérente et ce combat intérieur n'arrange rien à sa confusion.

**-Stop**, dit Harry en réduisant l'espace qui les sépare à néant.

Puis il fait glisser ses doigts le long du bras de la rouquine qui ferme les yeux. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'elle se rue sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour recommencer leur petit manège. Ils ne sont alors plus qu'étreintes et soupires jusqu'à ce qu'Harry attire Jules dans la chambre d'ami sans que personne ne les remarque.

C'est une douleur à la tempe gauche qui réveille brusquement Jules, et se redressant dans le lit, elle met quelques minutes à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouve : la chambre d'ami de Gwen. La surprise passée, elle se rallonge de nouveau pour tenter de calmer ce mal de crâne hors du commun. Petit à petit, elle repense à la soirée d'hier, aux différents événements qui l'ont rythmé et ouvre grand les yeux quand son dernier souvenir lui revient à l'esprit. Lentement, elle se tourne et se sent rassurée de voir qu'il n'y a qu'elle dans le lit. Comment la soirée s'est-elle terminée ? Elle se souvient bien avoir suivi Harry jusque dans cette pièce mais n'a plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Jules enfile un jean et un tee-shirt en commençant à paniquer, jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone, déçue de ne voir aucun message de la part de Charlie. Après avoir arrangé son visage et sa coiffure, elle sort de la chambre à la recherche d'une personne éveillée. Elle entend alors les voix de Gwen et Peter qui discutent tranquillement dans la cuisine, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle y fait son entrée.

**-Miracle ! La marmotte émerge enfin**, s'exclame Peter en rigolant.

**-On a bien cru que tu mettrais un mois pour t'en remettre**, ajoute Gwen.

Jules hausse les épaules devant les taquineries de ses amis, après tout, elle l'a bien mérité même si elle aurait aimé voir l'état de Gwen à la fin de la soirée. Elle prend place en face d'elle tandis que Peter lui prépare son petit-déjeuner, permettant aux jeunes femmes de discuter tranquillement mais Jules devient subitement silencieuse lorsqu'elle se rend compte de la présence d'Harry sur la terrasse de l'appartement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?** demande-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

**-Il était dans un sale état aussi, on a préféré l'obliger à dormir ici**, explique Peter en lui tendant une tasse de café bien noir, **je crois qu'il essaie de se remettre de la soirée aussi.**

Jules le contemple longuement tandis qu'appuyé sur la rambarde, il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire que…**

**-Non, Margot n'est pas là**, coupe Gwen avec un petit sourire, **elle a quitté la fête assez tôt en réalité. Tu devrais aller lui parler.**

Elle hésite mais la tentation est bien trop forte, et elle rejoint Harry, sa tasse de café à la main. Elle s'accoude à ses côtés et Harry tourne son visage vers elle en lui souriant tendrement, comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Elle aimerait de nouveau se pendre à son cou pour l'embrasser, mais l'observe à la place. Ils restent silencieux durant de longues minutes, sans pour autant se quitter du regard, chacun sait que lorsque la conversation sera engagée, tout risque de changer du tout au tout. Délicatement, Harry bloque une mèche de cheveux de Jules derrière son oreille, la faisant frémir au contact de ses doigts. Elle aimerait prendre sa main, y déposer un long baiser mais elle se sait observée par le couple ce qui l'empêche de faire le moindre geste.

**-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse**, dit Harry en se redressant légèrement.

**-Par rapport à hier soir, est-ce que nous… enfin je veux dire, jusqu'où…**

**-Tu veux savoir si l'on a fait l'amour ? La réponse est non.**

Jules se sent quelque peu soulagée, elle aurait tellement eu honte si jamais elle avait oublié une telle chose.

**-Tu essayais de déboutonner ma chemise quand tu t'es écroulée comme une masse, endormie.**

Harry rigole à ce souvenir tandis que Jules se sent rougir de la tête aux pieds. Est-ce qu'elle serait allée jusque-là si elle n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? S'en serait-elle voulue si elle avait été plus loin en étant justement sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Jules ne sait pas comment gérer une telle situation, est-ce uniquement l'alcool qui a parlé hier soir ? Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Charlie, bien que la culpabilité la ronge un peu moins maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a rien fait, Jules se sent perdue au milieu de tous ses sentiments qui la poussent dans des directions opposés.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois tout compliquer ?** demande soudainement Harry en mettant de l'espace entre Jules et lui. **Ne peux-tu tout simplement pas prendre les choses comme elles viennent et arrêter de devoir mettre des étiquettes sur tout ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Je te vois réfléchir, cherchant à normaliser notre relation, mais quand vas-tu comprendre qu'elle n'est pas normale. Tu as Charlie, j'ai ma vie d'héritier, ce « nous » que tu désespères à trouver n'existera jamais.**

C'est comme une gifle, violente et soudaine, Jules ne s'attendait pas à être repousser de la sorte, et encore moins entendre de telles bêtises après la nuit dernière.

**-Alors quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? Une sorte d'amusement ?** réplique froidement Jules, les sourcils froncés.

**-C'est exactement ce que c'est ! De l'amusement ! Tu me plais, dire le contraire serait mentir, mais quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te passe la bague au doigt ?**

Deuxième gifle, mais cette fois-ci Jules l'encaisse moins bien et recommence à se perdre dans ses pensées mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la veille. Harry souffle le chaud et le froid depuis le début de cette relation, Jules se sent fatiguée de toujours s'adapter à lui, tenter de le comprendre et de l'excuser. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fera plus machine arrière, Harry doit sortir de sa tête et de son cœur.

**-Je te souhaite le meilleur amusement du monde dans ce cas, et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un capable de jouer au même niveau que toi. Moi j'arrête, je suis désolée si ressentir des émotions te parait être un handicap. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et pas super-Osborn.**

Harry lâche un ricanement, comme s'il s'attendait à une telle réaction, mais Jules n'y prête aucune attention.

**-Tu comprendras si je te demande d'arrêter ton petit jeu avec moi, la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, nos relations ne seront plus que purement professionnelles, amicales à la limite, donc tiens-toi comme il se doit dans ce genre de relation.**

Jules tourne les talons aussitôt son monologue terminé et retourne auprès de Gwen comme si de rien n'était. Elle pense avoir donné le change devant son amie, mais la voir débarquer une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'ami alors que Jules range ses affaires lui prouve que non.

**-Pour de bon cette fois-ci ?** demande Gwen légèrement triste.

Jules acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ne voulant pas aborder le contenu de sa conversation avec Harry aussi rapidement, Gwen serait capable de le chasser de chez elle à coup de balais.

**-C'est pour le mieux non ? J'ai Charlie, avec lui tout est plus simple.**

**-Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ?**

Cette question déclenche une prise de conscience chez Jules, en effet, elle ne l'aime pas, pas comme elle le devrait en tout cas. Elle ne ressent pas pour lui cette passion dévorante qu'elle peut éprouver auprès d'Harry.

**-Non, pas encore. Mais ça viendra. Après tout, il m'aime lui.**

**-Ne dit pas ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un t'aime que tu dois l'aimer en retour. J'espère bien que tu ne te satisferas jamais de ça.**

La voix de Gwen est douce et réconfortante, pourtant Jules prend la mouche face à cette remarque.

**-Je ne te permets pas de juger mes choix !**

Et en quelque secondes, Jules a quitté l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle, furieuse.

Pendant près de deux semaines, Jules ignore tous les appels et messages venant de Gwen et évite soigneusement Peter à l'université. Elle n'a pas envie de discuter de la soirée d'anniversaire et préfère continuer sa paisible relation avec Charlie. Elle a la sensation que cette relation se renforce de plus en plus, mais n'est-ce pas tout simplement une façon pour elle de se rassurer ?

Plus aucune nouvelle d'Harry n'arrive jusqu'à elle, ce qui permet à Jules de digérer les derniers événements en consacrant énormément de temps à ses études. Elle ne pense qu'aux prochains examens qui approchent ainsi qu'à cette grande réception que veut donner le maire et auquel Jules est conviée. Charlie a sauté sur l'occasion pour officialiser leur relation, la rouquine a accepté, plus pour faire plaisir à jeune homme que par envie, elle aime l'idée de pouvoir garder son couple dans ce cocon qu'ils se sont construits. Mais cela va faire plus d'un mois qu'ils sont en couple, et si Charlie pense que c'est une bonne chose de le faire à cette occasion, alors elle lui fait entièrement confiance.

Alors qu'elle flâne dans les rues de New-York dans l'espoir de trouver une robe digne d'être portée à ce genre d'événements, Jules reçoit un énième appel de la part de Gwen. N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de son amie, la blonde ne se démonte pas et lui envoie un message en la priant de la rappeler, qu'il est urgent qu'elles parlent et qu'elle lui manque. Jules sent une pointe de culpabilité lui tordre l'estomac, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de refuser la confrontation mais cette fois-ci, elle ne trouve pas le courage de lui faire face. Lorsque son téléphone se met de nouveau à vibrer dans sa main, elle lâche un soupire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Gwen s'acharne, mais elle fronce les sourcils en voyant le numéro d'Oscorp s'afficher. Elle décroche aussitôt, et Dona, la secrétaire lui explique qu'elle doit venir en vitesse pour régler quelques soucis rencontrés avec son contrat de travail. C'est avec une pointe de suspicion qu'elle raccroche, Harry manigance-t-il encore quelque chose ? Mais ne pouvant prendre le risque de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, elle prend rapidement la direction d'Oscorp. Lorsqu'elle arrive là-bas, tous les employés ont déjà quitté leur lieu de travail, seul Dona est toujours présente, assise derrière son bureau à faire un signe de la main à Jules. Cette dernière se dirige droit vers sa collègue, et plus elle s'approche, plus elle se rend compte que Dona ne semble pas être dans son assiette. Le sourire crispé, le regard apeuré, la secrétaire a l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose.

**-Bonsoir Dona**, dit Jules, **vous allez bien ?**

Dona secoue négativement la tête en émettant un couinement étrange avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose dans le dos de Jules, qui sursaute en se retournant. Elle se trouve face à Octopus, impressionnant de par ses larges épaules mais surtout à cause des quatre tentacules robotiques qui remuent derrière lui. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, deux tentacules viennent se saisir des poignets de Jules, l'obligeant à lâcher son sac à main, avant de la soulever du sol et l'approcher du docteur.

**-J'espère que vous êtes celle que je cherche !** s'exclame-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il emmène alors Jules à travers différents couloirs d'Oscorp, non sans faire quelques dégâts dans le bâtiment encore en travaux de réparation, puis s'arrête devant la porte de la réserve. Plusieurs points d'impacts prouvent qu'il a déjà tenté d'y pénétrer avant son arrivée.

**-Votre précédente collègue n'a pas été d'une aide très précieuse, j'espère pour vous que vous serez plus rentable. Faites-moi entrer là-dedans.**

Pendue dans le vide par les poignets, Jules cherche un court instant où elle a bien pu mettre la carte qui lui donne accès à la réserve, et lorsqu'elle repense à son sac, elle décide de tenter sa chance autrement.

**-Ma carte se trouve dans mon sac. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, nous pouvons aller la chercher mais si vous me libérez, je peux vous ouvrir avec un code.**

Jules désigne un clavier numérique sur le mur. Le docteur Octopus sonde la rouquine, hésitant à lui faire confiance mais peu à peu, relâche l'emprise de ses tentacules sur ses poignets. Elle frotte longuement ses poignets douloureux après être retombé sur ses jambes, puis se tourne vers le clavier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourquoi chaque bizarrerie de cette ville doit toujours lui tomber dessus ? Ou est-ce Oscorp qui les attire ? Lentement, elle écrase la première touche, faisant par la même occasion un décompte dans sa tête. Arrivée à cinq, elle se retourne vivement, surprenant ainsi le docteur avant de prendre la fuite dans un des nombreux couloirs. Elle esquive de peu une des tentacules, qui lui érafle le flanc gauche, et continue sa course folle à travers les différents bureaux de ses collègues, plus étroits donc plus difficile d'accès pour Octopus. Alors qu'elle arrive dans un des nombreux open space d'Oscorp, Jules s'arrête devant le corps inanimé de Gwen. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entend de l'air s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle a simplement perdu connaissance. Jules tente alors de la faire revenir en lui donnant quelques petites claques mais il n'y a rien à faire, Gwen reste inerte.

Soudain, le mur du fond s'écroule, laissant entrer Octopus, obligeant Jules à laisser Gwen ici pour reprendre sa fuite, mais une des tentacules s'abat violement sur elle, l'éjectant contre un des bureaux. La douleur est terrible, Jules est certaine d'avoir au moins une côte cassée, son épaule droite la fait également souffrir. La vue de Spiderman entrant dans la pièce fait naitre une lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Jules, mais son comportement l'intrigue. Penché au-dessus de Gwen, il semble être incertain de ce qu'il doit faire, et au lieu de lui venir en aide, reste auprès de la jolie blonde. Jules a à peine le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour éviter une tentacule qu'une autre l'agrippe par la tête. Le métal froid se resserre autour de son visage comme s'il désirait briser en mille morceaux sa boite crânienne en enfonçant la monture de ses lunettes dans sa chaire. Jules hurle de douleur, se débat mais n'a malheureusement aucune chance de se libérer seule. Heureusement pour elle, Spiderman s'est enfin décidé à agir, et après l'avoir repoussé à plusieurs reprises, Octopus est obligé de la relâcher pour se défendre contre les attaques incessantes de l'homme masqué.

Jules titube en se tenant le visage entre les mains, choquée de voir tout ce sang couler entre ses doigts. Appuyée contre un mur, elle finit par observer la scène de combat qui se déroule sous ses yeux, craignant à tout instant que Spiderman se fasse écrabouiller entre les tentacules d'Octopus. Ce dernier ne cesse de répéter que rien ne l'arrêtera, qu'il doit absolument récupérer les derniers produits manquants pour mener à bien son projet. Il parait fou avec ses yeux écarquillés et son visage déformé par une grimace, mais le pire est de le voir totalement incontrôlable. Si Spiderman a autant de difficulté à le contenir, qui sera capable de le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute ?

Une des tentacules s'écrase sur le visage de Spiderman, arrachant ainsi une partie de son masque et la découverte que fait alors Jules la laisse sans voix. Peter. Peter est Spiderman, Spiderman est Peter. Elle sent son regard se poser sur elle, inquiet, mais il doit rapidement se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat. Jules en profite pour fuir et quitte l'open space le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La main posée sur ses côtes, elle descend les marches avec difficulté, surtout qu'elle n'arrive à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que le visage de Peter derrière le masque, elle comprend à présent pourquoi il a mis autant de temps à revenir pour elle, il s'est d'abord assuré que Gwen allait bien, ce qu'elle ne trouve pas juste. Pourquoi la laisser dans une telle situation ? A cet instant, elle avait bien plus besoin de lui que Gwen. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas été aussi blessée s'il avait agi avant.

Deux mains agrippent les épaules de la jeune femme, la ramenant à l'instant présent. C'est un policier qui l'escorte jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment avant de la laisser entre les mains des pompiers. Oscorp est encerclé d'agents de l'ordre en tout genre, Jules compte une trentaine de voitures et au moins cinq fourgonnettes. Les nombreux gyrophares l'éblouissent, et c'est avec les yeux fermés qu'elle est installée dans un camion pour être soignée, mais lorsqu'un homme tente de soulever son tee-shirt pour examiner ses côtes et qu'un autre approche une compresse de son visage, la rouquine se met à hurler à plein poumons, perdant totalement le contrôle d'elle-même. Il faudra qu'un homme l'immobilise pour que le deuxième lui fasse une injection de tranquillisant, leur permettant ainsi de rallier l'hôpital sans incident. Après quelques points de suture, Jules reçoit la visite d'un Charlie complétement paniqué auquel elle demande de quitter l'hôpital au plus vite. Grace à l'influence du jeune homme, Jules est dehors avant que la nuit ne tombe complétement, et c'est en compagnie de Charlie qu'elle retrouve son appartement.

Sans un mot, elle se rend dans sa chambre et se faufile dans son lit, les yeux gonflés de fatigue. Elle sursaute à peine lorsque Charlie s'installe à ses côtés et la prend dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses côtes Jules baigne déjà dans une douce léthargie qui lui permet de vider son esprit le temps de quelques heures. Une brise sur son visage la ramène doucement à la réalité et elle pose son regard sur la fenêtre où Peter l'observe silencieusement. Tout en soupirant, Jules s'extirpe des bras de Charlie, grimace en se mettant sur ses jambes puis se place devant la fenêtre sans que Peter ne la lâche du regard. Elle ouvre en grand la fenêtre sans pour autant inviter le jeune homme à entrer. Il s'agenouille pour être à la hauteur de son amie, ses pupilles reflètent une lueur de douleur intense.

**-Comment va Gwen ?** demande Jules d'un air las.

**-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça**, répond Peter en secouant la tête,** mais elle va bien.**

**-Alors quoi ?**

Le ton cassant surprend Peter qui se sent soudainement déstabilisé devant le comportement de Jules. Il observer le visage tuméfié de son ami, son estomac se tord sous la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger comme il le devait.

**-Je suis venu m'excuser. Jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser seule avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Gwen comme ça.**

**-Écoute Peter**, dit Jules en le coupant dans son élan, **je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te pardonner. Pas tout de suite. Je suis désolée.**

Elle regarde une dernière fois Peter, et il peut lire une grande détresse sur le visage de la rouquine. Elle ferme la fenêtre puis retourne se coucher en tournant ostensiblement le dos au jeune homme. Peter reste encore cinq petites minutes, incapable de réaliser qu'il ait perdu son amitié avec Jules à cause de son instinct de protection envers Gwen. Cette situation ressemble à un cauchemar duquel Peter aimerait se réveiller le plus rapidement possible. Comment réussir à se faire pardonner lorsqu'il voit l'état physique et psychologique dans lequel se trouve Jules par sa faute ? Lorsqu'il se met finalement à pleuvoir, Peter rentre chez lui au grand soulagement de Jules qui se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

* * *

**Tadam ! Voici pour ce chapitre fort en actions. Je me suis dis qu'il était temps que Jules entre dans le monde de Peter, qu'elle découvre l'envers du décors et comme vous pouvez voir, ce ne sera pas forcément de tout repos pour elle. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**  
**Pour que vous soyez prévenus, le prochain chapitre mettra plus longtemps avant d'être publié parce qu'au boulot, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire donc moins de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à toutes et tous et à la prochain !**


End file.
